High School Life
by Frenchcubanita
Summary: As Kagome and Sango start to go out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love… Kag/Inu Mir/San
1. Just an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. This is a story that me and my friend wrote about our crushes. We made it from two points of views, mines and hers. However, I'm only going to post my point of view for the time being. If you like the story and would like to read hers, tell me. So anyways, I thought it be pretty funny if I made the story an Inuyasha fanfic. I kind of changed some things around, like the ages and stuff. Well, I've babbled enough.

This is Alternate Universe. Pairings are: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, & I'll see later on about the rest. Everybody from the anime looks the same but no one is demon, half-demon, priestess, etc…

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. However, I do own the story.

Well, Here's chapter one. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1- Just an Ordinary Day**

A tall silver haired boy was smiling at me. He had gorgeous amber eyes and a grin that no girl could resist. He was muscular and tanned. He was perfect. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He cradled my face in his hands and brought his visage closer to mines. Closer! Closer! When he was only a few centimeters away from my face, I shook.

I shook? What the hell?! No, it's not me. Someone's shaking me. I looked around and the young man's face dissolved into the darkness. No, no, no! It was such a good dream too! I opened one eye sleepily and stretched my arms.

Souta, my ten year old brother was the one shaking me. I opened my other eye.

"What?" I croaked.

"Mom said that if you don't hurry you'll be late," he snickered, probably 'cause he knew he was bugging me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of my bed. Souta left the room and I yawned. Today was March 3rd, three weeks before spring break. I pouted because of the fact that I had been dreaming about my crush: Inuyasha Takahashi.

Isn't that a beautiful name? I sighed. I had begun to realize my feelings for him at the end of 9th grade. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Long, wavy, raven hair hung to my shoulders. Bangs covered my forehead. My grayish blue eyes shone with sleepiness. I splashed water on my face and took a quick shower.

I had called Sango yesterday and we had agreed on wearing black and red today, so, I went to my dresser, picked up my black pants, and a red shirt, plus my black converses. I brushed my hair and let it down. Finally, I picked up my backpack, put it on my back, and went downstairs.

I served myself some orange juice and a croissant. I took a bite out of it and called out,

"Mom!"

"Mommm!!"

Once again, my parents had left the house without saying goodbye. They were always so busy with work. Mom had probably already dropped off Souta at school.

I finished eating breakfast and went out my front door. After locking it, I started walking to school. There was a time when my mom used to drop me off at school but now she doesn't have time anymore, so I have to walk two miles every day. My parents refused to buy me a car until I was eighteen.

I sighed and thought about Inuyasha. What was he thinking right now? Was he thinking of me? Don't be ridiculous Kagome. He will never see you that way. I scoffed at myself and finished my trip to school.

Once at school, I heard a bit of everyone's conversations but they didn't interest me. I looked around for Sango. She wasn't here yet. But she'll probably be here in a few minutes because the bus doesn't take long to get here. I saw my crush by the fence in front the 12th grade doors. I sighed. I'm way out of his league.

After five minutes of just walking around school, Sango ran up to me and smiled.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"He asked you out!" I shouted out. Of course we knew who 'he' was. She was talking about Miroku, the pervert from school. He had black hair that he tied in a small ponytail and violet eyes. He was always such a lecher, feeling up girls and all. I never knew what she saw in him. But hey, he was cute.

She rolled her eyes. "Noooooooo…"A small grin appeared on her face. " At least not yet," she told me. I just laughed.

She had dark brown hair that she always wore in a pony tail. It was long enough that when she walked it swished over her waist. Her chocolate eyes brimmed with excitement as she opened her mouth to tell me what got her all giddy.

"What really happened," she started, "was that Miroku sat next to me on the bus and talked to me. I was ecstatic!"

"I bet," I smiled, "just by the way you're talking about it."

Sango shrugged but an evident grin was on her face. I spaced out as I started staring at Inuyasha. It was a common thing I did nowadays. Plus, Sango was positioned so that I could perfectly see him. Ah, he's so handsome.

"How's Inuyasha?" I heard her ask.

Subconsciously, I smiled.

"How's Miroku?" I retorted back, now looking at her.

"Point taken," she chuckled.

The bell rang. We made our way to first hour. As we arrived I could see Inuyasha and Kouga, his best friend, chatting. Even though they were friends, they seemed to fight a lot and usually competed against each other.

The rest of the class was also present. I half-listened to what Sango was saying, while I stared at Inuyasha, for the third time today. Sango noticed that I was distracted so she looked at what I was looking at. She grinned.

"So Kags, we're going to the movies at seven, Friday, right?" She questioned.

I laughed. That was an inside joke me and Sango had; we would do that to see if our crushes paid attention to our conversations and would come also. It never worked but hey, it was worth a shot.

Mrs. Hirakotsu appeared and opened the door for us.

We entered Mrs. Hirakotsu's room in impatience. As we sat down, I heard Sango say: "Kags, it's obvious that we're both madly in love with our crushes. What do you think we need to do to make them notice us?"

"Uhhh… I don't know… The movies?" I guessed.

"Nun-un. I would never be able to ask my crush," she replied. We both began to think.

"Hmmm…" We both muttered, concentrated.

"I got it! A party!" Sango suddenly burst out.

"A party? B-but w-when? Where? H-how?" I sputtered like an excited child.

"A Saturday or maybe over spring break…" she told me.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," Sango intrigued, as if remembering something. "Aren't your parents going away next weekend?" she questioned.

Suddenly, I remembered. They are! I nodded, grinning.

"Cool! We can have it then," Sango answered.

"First we can-" Mrs. Hirakotsu cut her off. "Ms. Tajilla, Ms. Higurashi. Shhh… Come back to us. Turn to page 114."

We she returned to her lesson, we both burst out laughing.

I stole a quick glance at my crush. Was he…? Yes he is… He's…He's staring me! No… way… He would never do that. But he was still looking at me when he smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Gods, I love his smile.

"Mr. Takahashi! Mrs. Takahashi-err, I mean Ms. Higurashi! If you don't start working now, I will see you in detention!" roared the teacher.

She then mumbled under her breath, "Takahashi, Higurashi, heh, what difference does it make?"

I shuddered at her voice and quickly looked down at my book. The teach can be scary sometimes. I suddenly turned red, very red. I had just realized what Mrs. Hirakotsu had said. Oh Gods. Can this day get any more embarrassing? I dropped my pen. Apparently it can.

It was kind of far away so I stood up to get it. In the way I tripped over my book bag and fell on my butt. Laughter erupted from the whole class. I looked over at Inuyasha. Yep, he was laughing too. I flushed beet tomato red. Well, it was kind of funny. Slowly, I started laughing along with my classmates.

I stood up, massaged my injured butt and went over to my seat. The laughter died down and the class resumed back to work. Sango wrote me a note.

"Dude, that was so funny," it read.

"I know. I'm always so clumsy," I wrote back.

"Ha-ha. Your crush was so staring."

"Uh…Yeah, I noticed. Normally that would've made me happy but this time... Ugh it was so embarrassing."

"Yep."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Takashi-err, I mean Higurashi. Ha-ha. The teach sure knows how to embarrass you."

"Shut up Ms. I-stutter-and-blush-when-I-see-my-crush."

"So? At least I'm not in love with the school's jock A.K.A. Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Oh no you didn't! At least I'm not in love with the school's perv A.K.A. Miroku Kanzana."

"Hey!"

"Well, 'hey' back."

Sango and I laughed. It's weird how we're always competitive about our crushes and we always end up laughing.

"Ms. Tajilla, Ms. Higurashi? What's so funny over there?!" The teach demanded. I froze.

"Nothing," Sango and I replied in unison.

"Really now?!" she said; her tone was obviously sarcastic. She stood up, walked over to our table and saw Sango holding the note.

"Ah-ha!" she snapped. She snatched the paper away from Sango's hands. Shit! Our crushes' names are on there.

"Let's share your thoughts," she yelled. She started reading the note.

Oh…

I'm…

Fucked…

"–'I-stutter-and-blush-when-I-see-my-crush,'" the teach read. "'So? At least I'm not in love with-,'" she continued to read. The class held their breath. I shrunk in my seat. Couldn't they just mind their business?! "'-The school's jo-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG" Whew! Saved by the bell! I mean, literally. I must be so red right now.

The teach was so close to telling the whole class about my crush on Inuyasha. Okay, breathe in… Breathe out…The classroom was quickly emptied and Sango and I were about to leave Mrs. Hirakotsu's class, when Mrs. H shoved back the note in my hands, "Next time you won't be so lucky," she warned.

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted and scurried off with Sango.

"That was so close," she gasped when we were out of the classroom.

"I know," I agreed.

We then burst laughing. We couldn't hold it in; that was such a close call! Second hour was okay… I guess. We had Literature with Mr. Houshi. Plus, in that class there's Kikyo, our 'friend.' She updated us on a new crush she had. Whatever, that girl could talk all day about herself and boys.

After second hour, I always looked forward to third hour. That was my class with Yash! When we got out of second hour, we quickly went to the bathroom for an appearance check and when we came out; my crush was walking right behind us. I blushed subconsciously. Sango looked at me. We exchanged knowing glances. She knew that I had seen Yash walk behind us. Finally we reached third hour: Drama Class.

Ms. Miko opened the door for us. We made our way inside the class. Ms. Miko decided to change our seats so everybody in the class was away from their friends. I didn't really pay attention to the classmates that were taking new seats. I was bummed 'cause my friends weren't going to sit next to me.

After everybody settled down, someone started tapping their feet on my chair to annoy me. I thought the person would stop but they continued.

I turned around "Listen, you're b- Inuyasha?"

Tell me I'm dreaming.

He smirked, showing a fang on the side of his mouth.

"What's up, wench?"

Okay, so, I may have a HUGE crush on the guy but that doesn't mean he has the right to insult me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bitch."

"…" Breathe Kags, breathe.

"Bitch."

"…" Just keep calm.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bit-"

Ugh! I can't stand it! Anger boiled inside of me.

"LISTEN YOU INCOSIDERATE BASTARD! YOU BETTER TREAT ME WITH RESPECT YOU SELFISH JERK! JUST 'CAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE, MR. ALL-THE-GIRLS-LOVE-ME-BECAUSE-I-"

"Ms. Higurashi, that's enough! If I hear one more peep from you and you're going to detention missy," spat Ms. Miko. I glared at Inuyasha and turned around, facing the board. Ms. Miko proceeded her lesson.

Ugh. The nerve that jerk has. I don't even know why I even like him. He's so-

"I'm sorry."

What? Did I hear right? I turned around and sure enough his eyes held a very, very, very, very small look of guilt. The rest was all amusement. But he looked so sincere…

Oh.

I take back what I said. I do know why I like him. Even though he's arrogant and conceited, he can be so sweet sometimes.

I smiled at him and turned back to the board.

"That you're a bitch."

But he's still a jerk. Well, he's _my _jerk. I smiled inwardly.

Soon enough, the class was over and Sango and I made our way to 4th hour. We were talking about my outburst in Miss Miko's class when Miroku passed right in from of Sango and they exchanged smiles.

"Hello, Sango dear."

"Hiya, perv."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good."

After he was long gone, I had a mischievous grin plastered on my face.

"Oooooh I saw that!" I exclaimed.

She hit me jokingly and grinned. We finally entered Yearbook Class and started working. Once there Sango flipped a yearbook open and searched for some people to invite to our party.

"Already?" I asked her.

"Yep. Dude, the party's like in two weeks or something. We gotta be ready!" she told me smartly.

"Riiiiight," I agreed.

"We should hire a DJ," she said.

"Hmmm… I don't think so. It is a make out party, right?" I answered.

"Eh, yea… If you put it that way," she shrugged.

I smiled; this was going to be so great! Sango started working on it eagerly. She found about 67 people and I told her that was too much. Finally we agreed on 40 people; 20 girls and 20 boys. She then sprung to the computer and started making the invitations. This was going too fast.

"Hey, Boomerang Babe? Yeah, um, I haven't asked my parents about the party and you're already making the invitations?" I asked her in a worried way. I don't want to admit it but I'm kind of a goody goody.

She smiled.

"Chill, Kit Kat. They're not gonna know," she told me.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Well, you know they're going to say no if you ask them, so, why bother?" was her reply. I crossed my arms and nodded. I hate when she's right.

The rest of the hour was spent working on the party (the teach had barely noticed us.) At the end we had: 40 invitations, 5 ways to collect money for the party, a time and date for the party, we had made 3 burned CD of songs, and had already figured out a day to go shopping for our outfits.

"Whew!" I exclaimed when the class was finished.

"'Whew' is right," Sango agreed.

We made our way to lunch. On our way there I noticed Inuyasha talking to his friends. Heh, he didn't even see me.

Sango and I chatted all the way to the lunch line and got our lunches. When we were leaving the cafeteria (we eat in Yearbook Class with a few other people), I stole one last glance at Yash, this time he caught me looking at him and met my eyes. I blushed with embarrassment and looked down. While eating lunch, I thought more about the party; there was so much to do.

"We should pass out the invitations tomorrow," I told her.

"Why?" she inquired and before I had the chance to respond, she said, "Ohhhhhh… I know… Never mind, then," she nodded.

I rolled my eyes. Sango knew that I wanted to give out the invitations tomorrow because all the classes I had with my crush were already over.

When lunch was over we crossed the assembly room to go to Mr. Yuri's classroom, our science teacher. The bell hadn't rung yet so Sango and I were the only ones in the hallways. We got to Mr. Y's room, well in front of Mr. Yuri's room because his door was locked, and dropped our book bags on the floor.

We got out my mp3 player and listened to some songs while we were waiting. Finally the bell rang. Sango and I jumped up and screamed. God, that bell always scares the crap out of me. Kids filled the hallways. I looked at Sango and she looked at me.

One thought came to our minds: it's time to do some STALKING!!! Ha-ha. Miroku got out of his class and Sango stared at him but we made it so it looked like she was talking to me. I could tell she was glad to see Miroku. I mean he doesn't have any classes with us, at least I see Yash for two hours everyday. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Then, I was so caught up with the whole Sango-stalking-Miroku ordeal, I forgot about my own crush. That's why when I occasionally looked to my right and saw Inuyasha, my eyes widened with surprise. He was laughing with a couple of his friends. Gods, will you look at that smile. It was so dazzling. He's just so handsome and smart, and funny, and… Long story short, I was out of his league.

I sighed and for a second he looked at me, and then looked back. That made my heart flutter. The way he looks at me… It may not mean anything to him, but it means something to me. I was almost on the verge of tears. All throughout the year, I had been 'stalking' him, dreaming about him, writing my name with his last, and he doesn't even have a clue about who I am. Well, that's not true. He probably knows me from class but he will never see me in THAT way.

Sango brought me back to earth.

"Kit Kat, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing…Everything…" I responded.

Sango looked at me right in the eye and said, "Its okay, I understand."

I nodded and she hugged me. It was good to have a friend when you need it. I really do believe she understands, after all she's the only one who really understands me most of the time. I smiled and we made our way to our book bags, picked them up and waited for Mr. Yuri to come. We didn't wait long as he quickly darted his way to the door, opened it and walked us inside.

I took my usual seat next to Sango. The whole period we watched a movie about meiosis, I think… Ha-ha. Since we were so bored, Sango and I started writing notes and drew little hearts with our crushes' name inside them. Finally, fifth hour was over.

The bell rang, signaling fifth hour was over, Sango and I practically ran to our sixth hour. Our reason for that was that Sango's crush is always the first one to get out of his class and that goes for my crush too. So if we don't hurry, we might miss the opportunity to at least catch a glimpse of them. So we ran and of course we were right.

Miroku first appeared and Sango looked down. Though when he had his back turned she would glance at him. Then out of Mr. Houshi's room, Inuyasha appeared in all his glory. He looked at me and I acted as if I were having a decent conversation with Sango. Then I felt him look away, and that's when I took the chance to stare at him. After 3 minutes of stalking Sango and I entered our last period for today: Calculus. We sat down and Ms. Ayumi reviewed our homework.

After another boring hour of school, we were free to go home. Sango and I got out of class and made our way to the school doors. Kikyo came behind us.

"Hi!!!"

Oh, not her. I turned around.

"Hey…Kikyo…" I muttered, obviously not happy to see her. Either she ignored me or was totally clueless because she continued talking.

"So I was thinking… I'm over Hinta. I mean he doesn't deserve this," she said pointing to herself. I almost gagged. That was the 39th crush this year. I mean, dude, she's switches boys like she's they were nothing. I mean, sure some guys are assholes but she's as bad as them for being such a slut.

"Mmm-hmm…" I let out not even forcing myself to smile like I always do. Right now we were walking to mines and Sango's special spot. I didn't need her there.

"So, I saw Ginta starring at me first hour…" Oh, another thing. She thinks all the boys love her for some reason. That's how vain she is.

"Oh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta go," I quickly told her in a fake cheerful voice. Sango had stayed next to me the whole time, though, saying nothing 'cause she knew that if she opened her mouth she would insult Kikyo.

Kikyo was about to reply when I walked faster, Sango right on my heels, and disappeared out of her sight. I sighed. Sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.

"That whore," Sango said once we reach our spot: The Wall. The wall was a place where most people just passed by it and didn't even notice it. It was tall and had graffiti all over it. Girls thought it was unclean and boys thought they were too cool for it. Sango and I, we loved it. It was our personal spot.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

Once we reached The Wall, we climbed on it and sat on its base. I took out my homework.

"You're a nerd," she giggled, as I started on my assignments.

"I love you too," I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

She laughed and leaned on the wall.

"So I was thinking, for the party…" I started.

"Did someone say the word 'party'?"

I looked up from my book. Miroku had said that. I glanced at Sango, yep, she was blushing.

"Hi, Miroku," I greeted him normally. I had never really talked to the perv before. I mean there had been some 'hi's and 'hey's sometimes but that's all.

"Hello Kagome. Hello lovely Sango," he replied.

"Hey…" Sango said softly, trying to hide her blush. I mean she hadn't really talked to him either. Except when he would grab her ass and she would call him a lecher. But that's pretty much it.

"So am I invited to the party you pretty girls were talking about?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. You're the first one to receive an invitation. Right, Sango?" I winked at her. She blushed some more and nodded.

"Great! When is it?" he pressed on. I looked at Sango. She shook her head signaling me that she wouldn't be able to gather her wits and talk to him.

"Well, it's at my place and it's next Saturday at seven," I informed him, filling in for Sango.

"Cool," he answered.

"Sango?"

She looked at me.

"…Yeah?"

"Can you give Miroku an invitation?" I questioned. I knew she had probably forgotten all about it while she was in her trance about Miroku.

"Huh?"

"The invitations…? You have them… You're going to give one to Miroku…" I tried to get her mind focused again.

"Oh!" She looked shocked about her own stupidity. She salvaged her backpack before giving him one.

"Thanks," he smiled at Sango. She trembled and nodded in response. Ah, lovebirds.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya at the party," he waved and walked to car that left a minute after he got in.

"I can't believe Miroku Kanzana is going to our party!" She screamed once she got off Miroku's spell.

"I can't believe he was listening to our conversation," I said, and laughed at the look Sango had on her face.

"I don't care about that, you dumbass!" She folded her arms. I laughed even harder.

"Hey wanna stay over for dinner at my house?" I asked, as my laughing fit stopped.

"Sure. Let me call my momma first, though," she answered while she flipped her phone open and dialed a number.

"Hey, Mom. Yeah, I'm with Kags. Un-huh. Um, I was thinking of eating at her house. Yup, I will. Okay, see ya," she hung up.

"That was my mom."

"No shit Sherlock, did she say yes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, she says hi," Sango responded.

I nodded and jumped off the wall.

"Let's go now, I still have homework to catch up on," I told her.

"Nerd," she muttered and jumped off also.

We grabbed our backpacks and started walking towards my house. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooong day.

**A/N:** How was it? Too OCC? Too realistic? Too weird? Too girly? Let me know. Please R&R if you want next chapter.

Later,

Frenchcubanita.


	2. Invitations and Embarrassing Moments

**Author's Note:** Hey. Thanks for your reviews and for adding me to your favorite authors/stories on your profile :) That made me really happy, so, you deserve chapter 2.

This is Alternate Universe. Pairings are: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, & I'll see later on about the rest. Everybody from the anime looks the same but no one is demon, half-demon, priestess, etc…

Sorry Kikyo fans, I have nothing against her but I had to use her for one of my characters.

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, Grey's Anatomy, Cover Girl, or anything else I might use in the story.

**Chapter 2- Invitations and Embarrassing Moments**

When I woke up the next morning I was anxious. Today we, meaning Sango and I, were going to pass out invitations. Meaning we were going to give one to Inuyasha. Meaning my clumsy self was bound to do something stupid. Oh by the Gods…

I did my usual morning routine and went down to breakfast, already knowing my family was gone. I laughed remembering what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Sango and I arrived to my house after half an hour of walking and listening to music. I opened the door, expecting my house to be quiet. Instead I found my whole family, and I do mean everyone, watching… Grey's Anatomy. I dropped my keys in shock. Sango looked over my shoulder and froze._

_Finally, Souta, Mom, and, Dad noticed we had entered the house. I'll never forget the hilarious look on their faces. Mom, usually calm and composed, let her jaw drop and her eyes grew wide. Souta looked like a deer caught in headlights. And Dad, man, Dad had the funniest face of all. He was wiping tears away from his eyes and when he noticed we were here, he looked as if he was about to have a heart attack._

_For a moment no one said anything; a commercial about Cover Girl could be heard playing. Then, suddenly, I burst out laughing, falling on the floor and clutching my sides with my hands. I laughed so hard I thought my mouth was going to fall off. Sango just stood in shock at what she had just seen._

"_Oh…By…The…Love…Of…" I gasped out between breaths, still laughing. _

_Mom quickly turned off the T.V. and went in the kitchen. Dad looked away, obviously embarrassed. Then, he cleared his throat and made his way down to the hallway. Souta scratched his hair while his cheeks grew redder by the second._

"_I'll go, uh, do my, um, homework," he said ashamedly and went upstairs._

_End Flashback_

Man that was the funniest day ever. No wonder mom would always ask me at what time I came home on Wednesdays. I chuckled at the thought and grabbed a bowl which I filled with milk and Oatmeal.

After a few minutes of daydreaming and eating, I put my bowl in the sink and left the house.

"Kagome, hi!!!" A voice I knew too well, unfortunately, screeched at me while I was walking.

I slowly turned around.

"Erm, Kikyo, uh, hi," I greeted her in a way that I was sure she would take the hint and leave me alone.

She didn't.

"I have discovered the cutest guy for me!!" Her annoying voice rang. I rolled my eyes. She didn't wait for me to answer.

"He's so hot!! And he definitely likes me. I mean, who wouldn't?" I almost laughed at her comment.

"He's very athletic and smart. We're perfect for each other…" I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Like always, she didn't even notice and continued talking about the guy. We finally arrived at school and I practically screamed in joy. Finally! I'm free of this crazed girl.

Plus, I had just spotted Inuyasha with a bunch of his friends.

"Look, Kikyo, I-"

"It's him!!" She squealed happily pointing at some guy.

Apparently the girl is missing some manners too because she totally just cut me off. I wearily looked at whom she was pointing at.

I did a double take.

"You like…Inuyasha?" I asked, practically choking the words out. Her cheeks grew slightly red.

"Uh-huh. Um… You know him, right?"

I completely ignored her.

"Inuyasha as in Inuyasha Takahashi? That Inuyasha? Are you sure?" I was making a big deal out of it, I knew it, and yet I couldn't stop myself. Why? Gods, why me?

"Yeah, isn't that, like, the only Inuyasha in the school?" She twirled around a strand of her charcoal hair.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah… Of course! Silly me…" I forced a smile.

"So, since you have classes with him and all, can you help me hook up with him?" She asked, grinning.

I winced; she had already memorized his schedule meaning she must really like him. And she's my friend, plus, she never knew I liked Inuyasha so she couldn't have done it on purpose. I sighed, combing my hair with one of my hands.

"Ahem…Uh, sure…"

Her eyes gleamed.

"Ohmigosh, thank you!" She hugged me tightly. I smiled a sad smile and patted her on the back.

"Kagome, there you are!" Someone said behind me. I broke off the hug with Kikyo and greeted Sango.

"Hi Sango, well, um, see you later Kikyo," I quickly bid goodbye and walked away with Sango.

"What was that all about?" Sango questioned once we were out of range.

"She likes Inuyasha and I've just agreed to help her get him," I whispered quietly. Sango burrowed her eyebrows together.

"What?!"

"She likes Inuyasha," I repeated.

"There's no way that she-"

"Yeah."

"But she-"

"I know."

"And you-"

"I know."

"Help her-"

"Yeah."

"You idiot!" She yelled.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! Say no? You know I'm not that mean, Sango," I yelled back, looking down.

I heard her take a breath.

"Okay, but there's no way she's gonna get him," her voice had a hint of determination in it. I immediately looked up.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna make damn sure that he doesn't like her," she said, then, muttered. "Like he ever would."

I smiled even though I knew she was planning something nasty.

"What are you going to do?"

"We, my dear, are going to go talk to him and make sure he knows how much of a bitch she is," she smirked. I stared at her in shock.

"Ta-talk to h-him?" I stuttered.

"Yup." If possible her smirk grew bigger.

"N-now?"

"No, of course not," I breathed out a sigh of relief, "we'll talk to him first period."

My eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding." She shook her head.

"You're crazy, Sango, I'll never be able to-RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!" I shook my head in disbelief. There's no way in hell that I'm going to talk to him.

"C'mon, let's go, first hour awaits," Sango said while she grabbed my arm, pulling me in the massive crowd.

I fidgeted nervously as I entered the room. Sango was smiling as we reached our seats and she begun looking for our party invitations. I looked at Inuyasha. He was laughing at some stupid joke Kouga had told him.

How can Sango expect me to go up to him, talk to him, give him the invitation, and make him dislike Kikyo? That's the closest thing to impossible.

"Kit Kat, it's tiiiiiime," she reminded me in a sing-song voice. I closed my eyes briefly, knowing there was no chance Sango was going to let me off the hook. I opened my eyes again and took in a shaky breath.

"Let's do it," I muttered, my voice actually sounding composed.

I grabbed a few invitations that Sango had spread out on her desk and made my way, Sango beside me, to Inuyasha's table.

We stood right in front of Inuyasha and his posse but they didn't even glance at us and continued their conversation.

"Yeah man, I tell you it was crazy!"

"Ha-ha. And that girl was practically jumping in your arms."

"Yeah and she was cute too."

"I would've-"

"-Ahem," Sango interrupted them. The five people at the table looked straight at us at the same time, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Uh, can we help you?" Ginta a tall, hunky guy asked us, slightly annoyed that we had interrupted his conversation with Kouga. I just stood there, unsure of what to say. I could feel Inuyasha's heated gaze on me.

"Actually, yeah, my friend Kagome here wanted to ask you guys something. Go on Kagome," Sango smirked and pushed me forward. I glared at her and looked back at the five pairs of eyes.

I coughed a bit and cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah, _thanks Sango,_" I emphasized on the last two words and glared at Sango again.

"Well, come one, we don't have all day," Hinta, Ginta's brother, complained.

"The thing is…" I quickly glanced at Inuyasha. Big mistake. Brown met gold and I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. We kept staring at each other, neither of us blinking, and I completely forgot what I was talking about.

"Look freak, if you're not gonna say anything, then leave," Yura, the only girl in the group and, also, the cheerleading captain, snapped at me. She jealously looked back and forth between me and Inuyasha.

I broke my gaze with Inuyasha and glared threateningly at her. She did_ not_ just insult me. I opened my mouth to say something but Inuyasha beat me to it.

"Chill Yura," he told her, then looked back at me and gave me his trademark smirk.

I rolled my eyes, my nervousness unexpectedly gone, and handed them an invitation.

"I'm having a party Saturday the 13th and I hope you guys can come," I smiled and purposely didn't look at Inuyasha knowing I'd lose my nerve if I did.

"Sure, but are the 'rents gonna be there?" Kouga looked at me flirtatiously. I raised an eyebrow at him, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Uh, no they're not," I answered. He grinned and looked at me up and down. Ugh, he so wishes. Then I heard a low growling. I first thought I had imagined it, but, when I looked at Inuyasha, I noticed that he was snarling at Kouga. I blinked a few times then shrugged.

"So will you guys be able to make it?" Sango spoke up. Whoa, where did she some from? Oh wait, she was here the whole time… I had entirely forgotten about her.

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"Totally."

"Yup."

"… I guess."

I already knew that Yura was the one who answered last. I gave her one final glare and with a simple: "Cool, see ya," I went back to my seat.

Sango sat down next to me.

"Dude, you totally handled it," she exclaimed.

"I still can't believe it myself," I laughed.

"And you and lover boy had a thing going on. Seriously, I thought Yura was going to kill you with her glare," she giggled.

I blushed at least ten shades of red.

"We did not!" I denied.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Don't think I didn't see you guys staring at each other."

"But I-"

"Don't deny it."

"What a-"

"You know it's true."

"But Sango-"

"No buts."

I sighed and shook my head. Sango grinned triumphantly and opened her agenda.

The final bell rung. Had it only been a couple of minutes? I could've sworn that I had stared into Inuyasha's eyes for hours…

"Okay, class, today we'll be reviewing vocabulary words that…"

The day passed rapidly and by the end of the day we had passed out every invitation we had. However, I still hadn't talked to Inuyasha about Kikyo like Sango had planned. Oh well, doesn't bother me.

The bell rung signaling that school was over. I got my stuff together and followed Sango out of the classroom. We pushed open the huge school doors, walking in the blinding sunlight. When we were finally outside, Sango looked at me mischievously.

"Um… Are you ok?" I asked, getting nervous from her intense gaze.

"You thought I had forgotten about it, didn't you?"

"What? What are you…" I stopped in mid-sentence, as if a light bulb went over my head. "Oh, no, no, no! We're not going to go talk to him!"

"Oh yes," she said, her eyes glistening.

"No, no, no!" I started to walk away but I didn't watch were I was going so I bumped in the person right behind me. My head went straight to the person's chest. It's a guy, I realized. I looked up.

"Sorry…Inuyasha," I mumbled, embarrassed, and pushed myself off of him.

"Keh. Watch where you're going next time," he let out. Then, someone pushed me and I fell in his arms again. He caught me, of course. We stayed like that a few minutes. I could feel his breath on my neck and I could smell his strong scent mixed with some kind of cologne. I sighed contently, and before I could stop myself, my arms went around his back, pulling him closer.

I was about to apologize when I felt his arms surround my waist. Oh my Gods, are we hugging? But at that point I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I felt numb. My knees were getting weaker and weaker. If only I could stay like this forever… But of course, all perfect moments never last.

"Inuyashie!!!" Ugh, I hate that shrilling voice. Why is it so familiar? Inuyasha pushed himself away from me and I looked back.

Sighs… It had to be her.

"Kikyo…Hey…" Inuyasha acknowledged her. I just stayed in my spot unable to move. Had I just hugged Inuyasha? My crush? Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, Oh Gods… I suddenly felt dizzy. Oh no! I'm not going to faint. I tried to keep my composure. I looked around, my vision was blurred but I couldn't make out the faces of Inuyasha nor Kikyo. Had they just left me?

My world was spinning. I tumbled backwards, and felt myself fall. I couldn't see what was happening but suddenly the feeling of falling stopped. Did I hit the ground already? I opened my eyes that I didn't know I had closed. I was met by a strong chest.

"Hey, are you ok?" The person hugging me said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, thanks," I said, my voice heavy and groggy.

"No problem, Kagome." He knows me. I slowly moved away from the guy and took a good look at him.

"Miroku?"

"The one and only," he smiled.

"But how…?"

"I was right next to you before you fell, don't you remember?" I blushed, knowing I had been paying too much attention to Inuyasha to notice Miroku standing beside me.

"Oh. Well, um, thanks." I felt as if he and I had already a bond. No, not the same bond I feel with Inuyasha. But more like a sister-brother bond. Like he could really be a friend I could count on.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Sango rushed towards me. She looked at Miroku and blushed, then looked back at me.

"What happened?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Um, nothing, just felt really dizzy for a minute," I answered then whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Sango nodded and glanced back at Miroku. He was watching her with a smile on his face. She blushed a deeper color of pink and cleared her throat.

"Let's, um, go Kags 'cause, uh, my mom's waiting," she half-stuttered and I knew she was right. Her mom had told us she needed help with something around the house, and we had agreed to help her.

Miroku grinned and scooted closer to Sango and, of course, she just watched him. Then, the most perverted grin appeared on his face. Suddenly, Sango stilled and her left eye twitched furiously. Uh-oh, that can't be good.

"PERVERT!!!" She yelled at him and slapped him, hard, real hard. He backed away, a handprint on his face.

"My dear Sango, it wasn't me, I swear! My hands have a mind of their own," He defended himself, but, he was still grinning lecherously.

"Perv!!" She shouted one more time and stomped off. I shook my head slightly and followed her. While walking away I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking at the other end of the school. Not knowing what took over me, I made my way towards them, figuring that I'd catch up with Sango later.

As I got near them, I started picking parts of their conversation. I quickly hid behind the wall right behind them.

"But-" I could hear Kikyo protesting.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. We're just, um, not made for each other," Inuyasha was saying.

I smiled.

"But you said you loved me!!" She yelled.

My smile disappeared.

"What?" I softly said to myself.

"I did!!! But, you broke my fucking heart!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

I felt my heart shatter. They went out? He used to love her? My mind was spinning.

"I know and I'm sorry!! But can you please give me a second chance?! We have so many memories together and you just throw them away like that?!! Please, just one more chance. Please," Kikyo pleaded.

I held my breath. This can't be happening. I could hear Inuyasha slowly breathing in and out.

"Yes, I'll give you a second chance," he said quietly. Then I heard Kikyo squeal happily.

"Thank you!!!"

My eyes blurred and I started running to The Wall. I never knew that they went out… Sure, I just came here like 8 months ago, but Sango should've said something. No, it's not her fault. Nor is it Inuyasha's or Kikyo's. It's mines for ever feeling attracted to him at all. I knew it! I knew I was out of his league.

I should've just let him go.

I stopped running. I'm tired of it all. I just…I can't do this anymore, I have to let go of him. He can still be my friend…But that's it, I won't let myself get hurt by some jock.

I held my head up high, rubbed my eyes with my hands to get rid of the unshed tears, and started walking to The Wall. When I reached it, I noticed that Sango wasn't sitting in her usual spot. Then, I heard a car beep. I turned around and sure enough, Sango was in the driver's seat of her new Mustang.

I smiled a bit and tried to cheer myself up as I entered the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." She didn't seem to buy it but she let it go, or at least for now.

"Well, let's rock and roll!!" She yelled as she turned up the radio.

I grinned, and chanted to myself: "_just forget about him, just forget about him, just forget about him…"_

We danced and sung to the music while Sango drove and I pushed the thought of Inuyasha out of my head.

_Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiing_

"Oops, that's my cell," I said as Sango turned down the radio.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kagome, this is Inuyasha."_

**A/N: **Like it? Ha-ha if you wanna know what happens between Inuyasha and Kagome, you know what to do. R&R!!!!!

Bye :

Frenchcubanita.


	3. Inuyasha Asked You Out? !

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. Thanks for reading my story. Well here you have Chapter 3.

This is Alternate Universe. Pairings are: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, & I'll see later on about the rest. Everybody from the anime looks the same but no one is demon, half-demon, priestess, etc…

Sorry Kikyo fans, I have nothing against her but I had to use her for one of my characters.

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Do you even need to ask? No, I don't own Inuyasha. Blah.

**Chapter 3- Inuyasha Asked You Out?!**

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Hey."_

"_Uh, hi. Um, how did you get my number?" _Stalker!

"_I have connections." _

"_Oh." _Unintelligent answer, much?

"_So, yeah, I was calling to see if you wanted to, you know, hang out…"_

He's… He's asking me out? This is officially the most happy/sad day of my life. I can't believe he just asked me out… But I can't accept it. He's giving Kikyo another chance. Wait, if he's giving Kikyo another chance, then why is he asking me out?

"_Kagome, are you still there?"_

Huh?

"_Oh, um, yeah…"_

"_So…"_

"_Are you asking me out?" _I asked the obvious, but I wanted to make sure that his intention was to go out on a 'real' date and not as friends.

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh." _Oh my fucking God!! No flipping way!! H-he just asked me out!! I want to cry out happily!! I want to hold him in my arms…To feel what it's like to kiss him… B-but I can't… Oh, I think I'm going to burst out in tears… When my dream guy finally asks me out… I h-have… I have… I have to… Gods, I can't even get it out!

"_So, will you?" _I heard from the other side.

"_No." _I nearly dropped the phone. Why was I so harsh? I had meant to say it but not like _that._

"_What?"_ He didn't seem to believe it. Truth to be told, I didn't believe myself either. How could I say no? My mind told me to say no, but… But my heart tells me otherwise. Which one to follow?

"_I said…Ahem…No," _I forced myself to say.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes! Gods, you're so conceited. Did you ever think that not all girls loved you? Huh? Ha, I knew you were in love with yourself but I didn't know you were that vain, asshole!" _The silence that followed was nonbearing. What is wrong with me? I'm a bitch. I'm a big, ugly, bitch. How can I hurt the person I care the most deeply about? A tear fell from my cheek.

I guess we can't even be friends. It's for the best. I'll just step aside and let him live his happy life.

"…"

"_Bye," _I hung up. I couldn't bear to hear him respond. That's what I do all the time anyways. I run from my issues. I may blow up at you but I don't stay long enough to hear what you have to say about it. I just flee. And then, I ignore the fact that it ever happened. I'll just act as if nothing had happened at all. That's exactly what I'll do with Inuyasha. I just have to avoid him at all cost, no exceptions.

"Kit Kat, are you okay?" I heard Sango's concerned voice. She caught a glance at me before looking back at the road.

"I'm fine Boomerang Babe." Even my voice to my own ears sounded irritated.

"Kit Kat?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Boomerang Babe. I just… I'm having a bad day," I told her, my eyes almost pleading her not to push it further.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… It's okay," I mumbled.

"O-kay, but you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," I smiled a genuine smile.

"For what?" Sango frowned slightly, while still watching the road.

"For being here for me. It really means a lot," My eyes began to tear up. Just then, she parked in the driveway of her house.

"You're welcome," she finally looked at me for a second time.

"Oh my God, Kagome. Are you alright?"

I nodded numbly but my eyes said otherwise. And before I knew it, Sango was hugging me in the car while I softly cried.

"Shh… It's fine… It'll be okay…" Sango consoled me in a soothing voice.

"N-no it w-won't…" I sobbed in even harder.

"Shh… tell me what happened, Kit Kat…" And I did. I slowly calmed myself down and told her the whole story in Sango's car.

"Inuyasha asked you out?!!!!" She yelled in my face. I nodded sadly.

"Well, what's so bad about that?! You're in love with the guy!" She was shaking my shoulders.

"Jeez… Stop!" I tried to stop her, but I couldn't…

"You don't get it do you? You're-"

"Sango."

"-so lucky. The guy that you've been in love with-"

"Sango."

"-for so long, finally asks you out. Do you know how-"

"Sango!"

"-many girls would kill to be in your place. I mean, if Miroku-"

"Sango!"

"-would ask me out I don't know what I would've-"

"SANGO!!!!!"

"What?!"

"I SAID NO!!"

"What…?" She looked at me disbelievingly.

"I…I told him no…" I whispered remorsefully.

"Oh, sweetie… Why in the world did you do that?" She hugged me again. And I told her about what I saw when she had went to her car.

_**Flashback**_

"_But-" I could hear Kikyo protesting._

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. We're just, um, not made for each other," Inuyasha was saying._

_I smiled._

"_But you said you loved me!!" She yelled. _

_My smile disappeared._

"_What?" I softly said to myself._

"_I did!!! But, you broke my fucking heart!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily._

_I felt my heart shatter. They went out? He used to love her? My mind was spinning._

"_I know and I'm sorry!! But can you please give me a second chance?! We have so many memories together and you just throw them away like that?!! Please, just one more chance. Please," Kikyo pleaded._

_I held my breath. This can't be happening. I could hear Inuyasha slowly breathing in and out._

"_Yes, I'll give you a second chance," he said quietly. Then I heard Kikyo squeal happily._

"_Thank you!!!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm so sorry Kit Kat… I should've told you that they used to be an item. I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to doubt his feelings for you. He does care for you, Kagome. I saw it in his eyes. He looks at you in a way that even I can't explain," she smiled softly.

"B-but he…"

"There's probably a misunderstanding in all of this. You gotta talk to him, Kit Kat." There it is. My worst fear: confronting people. I sighed deeply. I can't do this… Then I thought of Inuyasha.

I saw, in my mind, his handsome features and the way he would look at me when he talked to me. His eyes shining; his mouth moving to form words. His cute little doggie ears. It wasn't fair what I did to him. The fact that I yelled at him like that. I have to get rid of my fear…for Inuyasha.

I grinned at Sango, feeling happy for the first time in the last hour.

"Thanks, Boomerang Babe."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Well, that and to copy your homework," she chuckled. I laughed and hit her playfully. I looked quickly at my watch.

"Oh my God!!! We've been out here for two hours!!!" I shrieked.

"Oh shit, my mom is so gonna kill me, let's go."

We got out of the car and practically ran to the house. Before Sango opened the door, she asked one more time:

"You sure you okay?" I nodded and she opened the door.

"Get ready to face the music," Sango muttered at me under her breath.

"SANGO!! KAGOME!! WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU?!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thirty minutes of yelling (Sango's mom's part) and apologizing (our part), we finally helped out Mrs. Tajilla do the work she wanted us to. Of course she had started without us, so she was already half way done when we came to help.

Then we went to Sango's room to hang out a bit. Tomorrow was already Friday and next weekend, Saturday, was my party. I sure hoped that Inuyasha would forgive me and would come to the party. I then called my mom and told her I'd be sleeping over Sango's house. She didn't mind, she never did.

One day Sango would sleep over my house and the next it was vice versa. Seriously, it was like having two houses. And of course I always used Sango's clothes when I slept over and same thing with her when she slept over my house. We were sisters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up before Sango.

"Dude, wake up, we're gonna be late," I shook her slightly. She didn't move. No surprise there, she was never a morning person. I was the one who always woke up first.

"Time for extreme measures," I told myself and shook my head disapprovingly, like a mother would do when her child would drop food on the floor. I stood up and prepared myself for a big jump. I, then, screamed on top of my lungs and lunged at her.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"What's up?" She murmured.

I sweatdropped. That's it? You would think that she would've at least yelled and leapt ten feet away from the bed, breathing fast and saying: "Oh shit, you scared the living crap out of me. You're worse than my alarm clock!" But nooooooo… Not Sango.

"Get dressed we're gonna be late," I told her.

"What? No good morning?" She asked as she sat up.

I looked at her and placed a finger on my chin, making it look as if I were considering it.

"Nah," I replied at last. Sango rolled her eyes at me and we did our morning routine, while I picked out some clothes out of Sango's closet for me to wear.

"'Kay, ready," I said and we went down to breakfast. After being forced to eat a full breakfast by Mrs. Tajilla, we were on our way. As we approached our school by the second, I started feeling guilty about yesterday. Inuyasha is probably so pissed…

We arrived in time with only a second to spare before the tardy bell rang.

"So, class, today we're going to work in partners," Mrs. Hirakotsu informed us as we sat down. Sango and I high-fived. Yes! Together we make a pretty good team.

"But I chose your partners for you," Mrs. H eyed us and gave us her 'ha-ha-you-thought-it-be-easy,-didn't-ya?-Well-not-on-my-watch' look. We both just sighed disappointedly.

"So here are the partners…" She went down her list and I noticed Sango was paired up with Ginta, Yura with Hinta, Ayame with Kouga and… Kagome with Inuyasha. Wait… Kagome and Inuyasha? Kagome is me. Wow dumbass, you just realized that your name is Kagome. Wow, now I'm talking to myself. Here I go again. Ugh, I have to stop.

"Okay, ready… Set…Work!"

I walked up to the seat next to Inuyasha's and sat down.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He didn't speak.

"Um, I know you're upset about yesterday but-"

"Upset? Whatever. You know what, just forget about it." He still wasn't looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but it's your fault." Oops that didn't come out right. Well, there's no turning back now.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, yeah. You're the one two-timing by asking me out," I replied.

"Um, obviously there's something I'm missing here, because we're not on the same page," came his gruff reply. He still hadn't looked up at me.

"You're going out with Kikyo." Now he looked up. For a minute, neither one of us said anything, but then, he burst out laughing.

I frowned at him. He thinks this is funny? Does he know how much it hurts me to know that he's going out with _her. Her _of all the people.

I looked at him with a hurt expression, seeing this, he resumed his laughing.

"You… You think I'm going out with Kikyo?" He asked, as if he was asking me: "Are you stupid?"

"Uh, yeah." My heart was shattering again. Didn't he see that?

"Um… Ha-ha, I'm not." It's funny how fast a heart can heal. I didn't dare say anything, I was afraid my questions would push to the point where he'd say: "Just kidding, I love Kikyo. Ha-ha you believed me."

"Well, yeah," he continued, "she came out of nowhere and asked me to take her back but, ha-ha, I would never go out with her. I wonder what I ever saw in her… Anyways, so then she asked me to let her have a second chance…"

_**Flashback**_

_I was hugging Kagome when Kikyo came. What does she want? We broke off the hug and I lamely greeted her. _

"_Um, Yashie, I gotta talk to you," she said. I looked back at Kagome, she looked as if she was daydreaming. She probably wouldn't notice me if I'm gone._

_I shrugged and followed her to the back of the building._

"_What's up?" I asked her._

"_Yashie… Yashie poo… Yashiiiiiie," she said in a sing-song voice._

"_Oh, spit it out already!" I was getting impatient._

"_You know we used to be together and all…"_

"_Um, yeah… So?" No, I'm not slow! I'm just… I just didn't know where she was going with this. Seriously, I had no idea._

"_Well, I miss 'us'," she pouted. _

"_Uh, I don't," I stated honestly. Hey, they say honesty is the best policy._

"_But-" She was just so damn annoying._

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. We're just, um, not made for each other," I said, trying to break it down for her._

"_But you said you loved me!!" She started yelling._

"_I did!!! But, you broke my fucking heart!!!" Damn it! I promised myself that she wasn't gonna get through me. That fucking bitch cheated on me with half the males of the student body in the year we were together._

"_I know and I'm sorry!! But can you please give me a second chance?! We have so many memories together and you just throw them away like that?!! Please, just one more chance. Please," She pleaded. _

_I thought about all the good times we had together despite the cheating. Sure she was clingy and stupid, but, like always, guilt took over me._

"_Yes, I'll give you a second chance," I said quietly. She squealed happily and jumped in my arms._

"_Thank you!!!"_

_I pushed her off me._

"_Let me finish… I said I'll give you a second chance… As a friend," I said._

_She scrunched up her face._

"_I guess, you really don't love me anymore…"_

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo." _

_**End Flashback**_

"…So that's what happened," Inuyasha explained to me. I was still blushing from embarrassment. I'm so flipping stupid.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you," I apologized.

He just smirked. Somehow I'm glad the old Inuyasha is back. Seriously, with all the drama that's been happening I feel that Inuyasha was acting weird for…Well, Inuyasha. It's good to have him back.

I rolled my eyes at him, me too coming back to my old self. I noticed though that we didn't talk about the fact that he asked me out yesterday…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the end of the day, I had already written down who was coming and who wasn't coming at my party. I told Sango that Inuyasha and I had 'made up' or whatever she calls it. After school we went directly to The Wall and sat down. We were just talking when Kikyo came over.

"Um, can we help you?" Sango snapped at her.

"Hi Sango!! Hi Kagome!!" Was her girlish reply, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sooooo over Inuyasha!! I like Kouga now!!"

She giggled to herself.

Yup, everyone was back to normal. I nodded my head to show that I had heard her.

"See you girls later!!" And she left. Thank God.

"Hello girls."

Whoa, what's up with everybody creeping up to us today?

"H-hi Miroku," Sango stuttered him.

"Hey," I acknowledged him.

He climbed and sat down on The Wall, right between Sango and me.

"So, is this you're spot or something?"

"Kinda," I answered. Then there was an almost too familiar look on Miroku's face. And it was soon followed by a:

"PERVERT!!!" By Sango.

I sighed.

"Go have your love nest somewhere else, guys," I told them. Ha-ha it's funny that without even realizing it, Miroku had broke his spell over Sango, meaning now she could act herself around him. Meaning, it's good 'cause she's not gonna make a fool out of herself and I won't have to cover for her.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled.

I rolled my eyes, then got an idea I knew Sango was going to kill me for.

"Hey Miroku, wanna hang out with us this weekend? We're gonna buy the stuff for the party next weekend…" Sango slowly turned her head to face me and I swear she gave the deadliest glare I saw in my life.

"Um…" Miroku started to answer.

**A/N: **Haha. Cliffy!! Don't you love those?! Well you know what to do, review!!! Feel free to criticize, seriously. Help me improve :) Well, love you all,

Frenchcubanita


	4. A Fun Weekend With Miroku?

**Author's Note:** Omg, I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting. I seriously never thought this story was even _good _to start with. So, thank you for the reviews. Um, I'm kinda getting tired of putting the whole "this is Alternate Universe blah blah blah" thing. So, I'll just shorten it.

This is AU. The main parings are Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Everybody looks the same.

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again. No, I do not own Inuyasha in any way, however, I am taking credit for this story : Oh, and I do not own Ashton Kutcher, Playboy, Game Stop, and Victoria's Secret either. Ha ha.

**Chapter 4- A Fun Weekend with… Miroku?**

"Uh, well, I don't really have any plans…" Miroku left the sentence hanging.

"Okay, then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll head to the mall!" I squealed happily, not noticing that Sango's brow had started twitching.

Miroku looked between me and Sango, as if he was saying: "The mall? What did I get myself into?"

"Um…Okay?" He said at last.

"Awesome! Here, let's exchange phone numbers!" I was smiling widely, Sango is finally going to get a chance to hang out with her crush…Plus, we really need someone to carry our shopping bags after we're done.

Sango was already starting to protest, but at that moment Miroku had taken out his phone, so, I snatched it from him.

"Here is Sango's…" I said, winking at him. God, I'm evil. "And here is mine's…"

I gave him his phone back and flipped mine's open.

"But-" I could hear Sango complaining.

"What's yours?" I cut her off. Miroku looked at Sango, while she clenched and unclenched her fists. He looked back at me and I nodded for him to go on. He looked at Sango one more time before saying:

"533-8675."

"Thanks," I typed in some numbers and flipped my phone shut.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Well, that's my ride, so…"

"We'll call you tomorrow at nine," I told him, grinning.

"Okay, well later, Kagome. Goodbye lovely Sango," he said Sango's name in a sweeter tone. My grin got wider. Aw, they would be so cute together.

He started walking off, then, turned back and waved at us. I waved back and he got into the car.

The car speedily drove off.

"You can thank me now, Boomerang Babe," I told her, just before turning around. That's when I got a good look at her. Her face was all red, her left eyebrow was twitching furiously, her eyes spelt danger, she was biting her lip, and her whole body was rigid.

I stared at her, while fear slowly started taking toll on me. I couldn't utter a word.

"Kagome," she growled and I flinched at her voice.

"I hope you're a good runner," she whispered menacingly, her eyes burning with fire. That's when I took the hint and, backpack on my shoulder, started running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"KAGOME!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" I heard behind me. I quickly looked back and noticed that she was dashing savagely a few yards away from me, her too with her backpack on her shoulders. Shit, she didn't bring her car today, her mom dropped us off, meaning… SHE'S SLEEPING OVER MY HOUSE TODAY! SHIT!

I ran faster.

"KAGOME!"

Oh, shit!

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!!! YOU BETTER RUN!!!"

I was sweating frantically. If there was anything scarier than Sango's mom, it would Sango.

"KAGOME!!! YOUR ASS IS SO DONE FOR!!!!"

Holy cow. She sounded a lot closer to me than she was last time. Right now, I was starting to feel the familiar ache in your stomach when you run too much. I tried to ignore it, but failed miserably. The pain in my sides was just too much, so, I finally stopped to catch my breath.

I bent my back and supported my whole body on my knees using my hands.

"Gotcha," I heard right next to me on my right. Before I could do anything though, I was tackled.

"Ugh, Sango, get off!" I giggled slightly.

"You whore! How could you?!" Now, that would've normally hurt me, but she was smiling, meaning she wasn't really mad.

I pushed her off and started running again.

"Ha ha, see ya!" I yelled across the street.

"KAGOME!!"

I sprinted quickly towards my house, while, Sango pursued me only a few yards away. When I finally caught sight of it, I slowed down.

"Whew, made it…" I muttered and got inside.

A minute later, Sango arrived.

"You bitch. You don't even deserve me getting mad at you," she said while she took off her shoes and jumped on the couch.

"Hey! What's with the name-calling?" I asked defensively, while, I got out some cookies from the cupboard and brought it to the living room.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Whatever. Now bring me my cookies."

I sat down next to her.

"Your cookies? Excuse me, but I believe these cookies are _mine._"

"Um, no they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

Soon after, we were having a cookie fight and had quickly thrashed the whole living room.

We were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Ha ha ha. That was so much fun. Ha ha ha," I gasped between giggles.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha," Sango agreed.

_Creeeeeaaaak!_

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Oh my…"

"Cool!"

A shocked mother and star-struck Souta entered the room.

"Kagome! That's…So…Awesome… It's like… Cookie-land…" He whispered admiringly.

"He he. Um, I'm sorry?" I squeaked.

"KAGOME!!! SANGO!! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"

Aw man, not again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thirty minutes of yelling and apologizing (again), we finally got the living room cleaned up. After that, we were wiped out, so, we rapidly ate dinner, and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Riiing! Riiing! Riiing! Riiiiiiinnnnnngggggg! Riiiiinnnnnnn-_CRASH!

Ugh. Mornings are so not my thing. I glanced at the, now broken, alarm clock and sighed. It was its fault anyways. I sat up and stretched. My eyes scanned for my alarm clock so I could tell time, but then I remembered that I threw it on the floor.

For that reason, I looked at my watch.

8:01 a.m.

Time to wake up.

I stood up and went to my bathroom; I didn't feel like screaming this morning, so, I'll have to wake up Sango using a different approach. I took the plastic cup that we usually used to hold our toothbrushes and filled it with cold water.

I smiled evilly and walked back into my bedroom. I put the cup right above Sango's head.

"One… Two… THREE!" With my last word, I dumped the whole cup on Sango's head. I stared at her intently, waiting for her to scream and start chasing me, but the response I got wasn't the one I was expecting.

Sango stirred slightly and softly fluttered her eyelids open.

"…G'morning," she yawned.

I watched her with wide eyes.

"…What?" She murmured and rose, so, that she was sitting up. I continued to stare at her.

"H-hey," she croaked, "what am I so wet?"

Then I started laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my God! You… Ha ha… Are such… Ha ha ha ha ha… A sleepy head!" I laughed.

She looked at me, then to the cup in my hands, then back at me.

"It was you!" She accused. "No wonder the dream about Ashton Kutcher pushing me into the pool seemed so real!"

I laughed even harder. She just shook her head and ran to the bathroom before I could stop her.

"See?! Just for that, I got dibs on the shower!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!" I screamed and started pounding on the door.

"That's what you get!"

"I wanna go first! You take forever in the bathroom!"

"So?"

"So, let me go first!"

"Ha ha. Too bad, so sad!"

"Sango!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty five minutes later we were ready (me using ten minutes in the bathroom and Sango thirty-five.)

Mom and Dad had already left to work and Souta had left last night, after getting a bag full of clothes and stuff, to a sleepover at Kohaku's house, which is also Sango's house because they're brother and sister. Isn't funny? I'm Sango's best friend and Souta is Kohaku's buddy.

We were eating some burnt toast with some orange juice, when I finally asked the question Sango had been dreading.

"So, are you gonna call Miroku?"

She choked on the piece of toast she was eating. She coughed a bit and drank a little amount of orange juice. She, afterwards, steadied herself and answered me.

"Ummmmm…" Yup, just what I was expecting.

"I'll put him on speaker if you want," I smiled. She blushed and nodded.

I took my phone out and looked in my name list.

"Miroku… Miroku… Miroku…" I muttered to myself while searching his name.

"Ah-ha! Got it," I exclaimed and pressed the talk button.

_Riiing… Riiing… _

After the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Erm, yeah…"

"Well, um, sorry. Anyways, this is Kagome." I pressed the speaker phone, Sango leaned in, listening.

"Uh, yeah, I know. I have your phone number memorized in my phone..."

"Oh, right. Anyways, when do you wanna head out?"

"…" Did he just zone out on me?

"Miroku?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, what were we talking about?"

I sighed.

"When do you wanna meet?"

"… For what?"

"The mall, stupid!" Geez, are boys really this slow? Maybe it's the morning effects… Well, with boys, you just never know.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I had a brain freeze. Can we meet in thirty minutes?"

"Sure. Let's meet at the food court, 'kay?"

"Alright."

"Well, later."

"See ya."

_Click!_

I flipped my phone shut. Sango was grinning.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked a little confused but then she understood what I meant and blushed.

"Nothing. It's just…Oh my God, I can't believe we're going to the mall with Miroku!!"

"Heh. _Now_, you appreciate what I did for you," I mumbled under my breath.

Sango didn't seem to have heard what I said or she just plain ignored me. Either way, she didn't reply to my statement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes passed fast. Finally, Sango and I arrived at the mall at 9:38. We made our way to the crowd (who knew there'd be so many people on a Saturday morning?) and walked around the food court.

"There he is!" I pointed out. He was sitting at one of the tables, reading a magazine, and he was apparently in some type of conversation with the waitress.

As we approached him, a loud shriek was heard, and the sound of someone slapping someone else was heard.

"Figures," Sango muttered, slightly hurt.

"Don't worry, Boomerang Babe. When you guys will finally hook up, the only woman he'll touch will be you," I smirked.

"Shut up! You're the one hitting it off with Mr. Takahashi," she said back, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Hey-" I stopped myself when we reached Miroku's table.

"Hi," Sango greeted him.

He looked up from his Playboy magazine. I made a grimace in disgust and Sango rolled her eyes.

"'Sup?" He grinned. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh! Sorry!" He put the magazine away in the shopping bag he had already.

"Oh. My. God. Did you go shopping without us?!" I acted mortified.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I stopped at Game Stop," he said, "sorry."

"Ha ha. Its okay, I was just kidding around. Anyways, let's go!" I exclaimed, the exciting feeling of shopping washing over me.

He nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag with him. He left a tip for the waitress and we headed out.

Miroku was to the left, Sango in the middle, and I was to the right. We went to about forty different stores, dragging poor Miroku with us. He seemed to be okay, though, maybe a little tired, but he didn't really mind being dragged around the mall.

However, he did give us a hard time when a passed a specific store.

"I wanna go in," Miroku whined like a little kid.

"Miroku, stop it! People are starting to look at us," Sango warned him. She looked around for a minute, blushing in embarrassment.

"But I wanna go in!"

We were both holding Miroku by each arm, preventing him to enter his desired store.

"I said NO!" Yelled Sango. She was starting to get angry, he had fought with us for the past ten minutes and time was ticking by. We didn't have time for this.

"C'mon Miroku!" I shouted, getting upset myself.

"B-but…" He whimpered.

"You are not going inside Victoria's Secret and that's final!" Sango screamed. More and more people were starting to look at us. I smiled apologetically at them, then, glared at Miroku.

"Let's go!" I said and Sango and I started walking, forcing him to walk too. We ignored his cries of protest and got away from the lingerie store.

I sighed.

Men.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours and hours of shopping, to say that we were exhausted was an understatement. We felt like walking corpses. Our bodies felt numb and we wanted nothing more than to lie on a bed right now.

"Ugh. So tired…" I groaned.

"Mmm-hmm…" Sango agreed.

"Need sleep," Miroku muttered. Sango and I nodded, not being able to form words to speak. Talk about fatigue.

We went outside, each one of us carrying twenty shopping bags. It was dark out, proving my point on how much time we spent in the mall.

"Can't feel my arms…" I complained.

"Can't feel my legs…" Sango mumbled. We made our way to Sango's Mustang.

After we put all the bags in the trunk and some in the back seats, we bid goodbye.

"Well, thanks for your help, Miroku," I thanked him.

"No prob."

"Hey, wanna hang out with us tomorrow?" Sango suddenly piped up, shocking me that she was brave enough to bluntly ask her crush that. Reminder: I need to congratulate her later.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he smiled at her. She smiled back. They kept staring at each other, and I soon realized that they were in their moment. I didn't want to break their gaze, but it was getting late…

So, after a few minutes, I awkwardly stepped in.

"Um, we'll, um, call you…"

They both broke their gaze and looked down, I instantly felt bad that I shattered their moment.

"Yeah, okay."

He slowly walked away and we entered Sango's car.

"Oh. God." Sango let out a breath.

"Dude, I can't believe you asked him that," I told her.

"I can't believe it either…"

"Well, whatever came over you was awesome!"

"Thanks… What should we do tomorrow?"

"How 'bout a movie at my house?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Kit Kat."

I nodded in response and Sango started driving towards my house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up first, obviously. I didn't bother waking her up immediately, though. I went downstairs, grabbed a muffin, and walked up the stairs again to my room.

I looked at the sleeping Sango and at my watch.

9:22 a.m.

Too early. I'll wake her up later.

I went to my laptop and logged on. I was downloading music when suddenly and I.M. popped up. **[AN: I know you don't normally write like this on an IM but I had to make it readable.**

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Hey._

What the hell? What kind of name is Hottie101, seriously?

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Hi. Do I know you?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Yeah, you do._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Sooooo… Who are you?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__It wouldn't be fun if I told you._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Dude, you better tell me 'cause you're freaking me out._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Guess._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Miroku?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Why choose the lecher as your first choice?_

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Dunno. The name just popped up in my head. Kikyo? Is this a joke?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__No. Guess._

That "Hottie101" person is creeping me out. But he or she must know Miroku, though, 'cause they knew he's a perv. I know I should log off, but I'll probably obsess on who the hell "Hottie101" is, so I'll stay on just a tiny bit longer. It can't hurt.

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Tell me._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Guess._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Please, tell me._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__If you don't guess I'll log off._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Please?_

_**xXHottie101Xx has logged off.**_

Damnit! I thought the pressure would make him crack or something. Ugh, now, I-

_**xXHottie101Xx has logged on.**_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Now, that you know you need to take what I say seriously, guess._

There's only one person that came in my mind.

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Inuyasha?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Bingo___

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__You have got to be kidding me. _

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__I'm not, though._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Why would you want to creep me out?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__'Cause its fun._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Okay, makes sense. Wait a minute, how do I know you're the real Inuyasha? You could be a sexual predator for all I know!_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__You want me to prove it to you? Fine. Let's see I have you first and third hour. I have silver hair, and golden eyes. Recently, you thought that I was dating Kikyo._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Psh. Doesn't prove anything. You can be a stalker or something._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Fine. Last year we got trapped inside the janitor's closet together and we couldn't get out until the morning._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Oh, please. Everyone knew about that._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__I wasn't done. In the closet, we were pressed up against each other and in the night, you fell asleep on my shoulder._

I gasped. I remember that.

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Inuyasha could have told that to his friends. That doesn't prove you're him._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__I didn't though. Remember, how you panicked and stuff. That was hilarious! We had gone inside the closet to get the mop for one of the teacher because of a little accident that had happened with one of the nerds. Ha ha, there was puke everywhere! The closet door had closed on us and we tried getting out, but we were locked in. You should've seen your face!_

Oh… My… God… That was the day that I had realized that I liked Inuyasha.

_**Flashback:**_

_Haiku threw up all over the floor. Poor Haiku, he had been so nervous about his speech in front of the class that he… _

_Anyways, I had been so shocked when I heard the teach yell:_

"_Kagome!! Inuyasha!! Mop!!! Now!!!" _

_I groaned. Not him. He was soooo popular and all the girls loved him soooo much. Ew. They seriously need to get a life._

"_I said now!!!" _

_I jumped up. Jeez, no need to scream._

_I scrambled to my feet and started walking outside class. Inuyasha, accompanied with a smirk that he always had, followed me._

"_Hey, girlie? What's your name?" He said, once we were in the hallway._

_Of course, Mr. I'm-so-popular doesn't know my name, even though I've been going to the school for six months now._

"_None of your business," I glared at him._

"_Feisty, are we? I like that."_

"_Get a life, asshole!" I walked faster._

"_Aw, c'mon. I was just kidding." He caught up to me. I walked even faster. _

"_Hey-" _

"_Look, just leave me alone, alright? Let's just get the stupid mop, so we can go back to class," I cut him off. _

_I found the janitor's closet but it was locked. Ugh, now I have to spend even more time with dorkface over there. Where's the janitor? Surely, he has the keys to open the stupid door. I started walking towards my right, to see if the janitor was somewhere around here._

"_Whatever, bitch." I stopped dead on my tracks._

"_What did you just call me?"_

_He smirked._

"_What's the matter? Are you deaf, bitch?"_

_I gritted my teeth._

"_You-"_

"_Oh, hello. Do you want the key?" An old man in a janitor's uniform appeared out of nowhere._

_I shot Inuyasha a glare, and then turned to Pete, the janitor (I read his name on his name tag.)_

"_Yes, please." He handed me the key and I stepped forward to the closet door. I unlocked the door and opened it._

"_Don't forget to lock the door." I heard Pete say. I locked the door and gave the key back to Pete._

"_Goodbye." He scurried off._

_I got inside this tiny, little closet and found the mop. I didn't know that Inuyasha was right behind me so when I stepped back, we fell on top of each other. Inuyasha, who was holding the door open so it wouldn't close, let it go as he fell. The door closed with a loud THUMP._

"_Ugh. Get off me," I pushed him away and got up. It dark, so, I looked for the light switch. There was none. I sighed and went to open the door. It wouldn't budge. _

"_What the __**hell**__?" I tried opening the door again._

"_Holy shit!" I yelled and turned the doorknob furiously._

"_Wow, two curse words in less than a minute, I'm impressed. Oh and by the way, you locked the door, bitch." I heard a voice say in the darkness._

"_Arg!!" I banged at the door for a minute more then slumped back down._

"_Okay, here's the deal," Inuyasha, who I guessed was to the far right of me, commanded. "Since it's obvious we don't get along, we'll just stay as far away from each other as possible, okay? Someone is gonna come for us eventually."_

_I didn't like the fact that he was telling me what to do, but he was right._

"_Fine." Staying far apart from each other in a tiny little closet meant we were only a few feet away, but I couldn't stop myself, I whimpered._

"_What?!" Came his gruff reply. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_I…" I felt that I was at loss of words. How could I expect the jerk sitting to my right to understand me?_

"_What?"_

"_Um…"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!!"_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, what do you wanna do about it?" I slapped myself on the forehead. Is he stupid? Wait, nevermind, he is._

"_Can I…? Can I sit…? You and me…? You know…?"_

"_Oh no. Don't tell me. You wanna sit together." Wow, he finally got it._

"_Please? I mean, you know I hate you and all but the dark…"_

"_Fine."_

"_I mean I'll owe you a huge fa- What?"_

"_I said fine."_

"_Okay." We scooted close to each other in the darkness. _

_Later on, I learned that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The next morning is when the janitor finally opened the door. The whole school knew about the incident. Inuyasha was the big hero. Everyone loved him even more. "Oh, I heard Inuyasha saved that geeky girl from a heart attack!" or "I heard Inuyasha had to give mouth to mouth to that nerd!" was heard in the hallways._

_I didn't really mind though, that day I had felt closer to Inuyasha than ever. The way he had held me and how he… oh, that's when I knew that I had fallen into the same trap the whole female population at our school had._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha…

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Is it really you?_

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Yes!! Finally!!_

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Wait, tell me something more. What was the first thing you said to me, you know, in the hallway. I mean, you probably don't remember but I just wanna make sure you're really Inuyasha._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__I asked you your name, right? Do you believe me now?_

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Yes._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Good._

"Kit Kat?" Sango started waking up.

I don't know why, but I wanted to keep the fact that Inuyasha and I had talked, a secret. Like, Inuyasha and I had a secret together. Even if it was only Sango, my complete best friend.

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Gotta go._

_**GirlsKickAss233 has logged off.**_

I quickly turned off the computer.

"Kit Kat?" Sango asked again, now wide awake. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, maybe a bit too fast.

"Kit Kat?"

"Nothing, just going online and stuff."

"Oh. Is there someone wrong?"

"No, no, no. Don't worry. Hey, isn't Miroku coming over today?"

Sango looked at me strangely, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, he is!!" She squealed.

"Let's call him," I exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

After eating breakfast, we called him. He arrived at my house a few minutes later. All day was spent watching comedies with popcorn and soda. We had an absolute blast. (With a little groping from Miroku and a lot of slapping from Sango.) We had laughed the whole day and had even managed to make Miroku watch and entire "chick flick", as he called it.

"Bye 'Roku!!" I hugged him, but moved away before he could grope me.

"Later, perv." Sango hugged him too, surprising both Miroku and myself, but we said nothing.

"See ya girls tomorrow!" And with that, he was gone.

Six more days until my party.

Oh.

Wow.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Fell free to criticize. Next chapter will be the party, so be ready. Ha ha. Also, next chapter, Inuyasha will be a little OCC. But this is AU anyways, aren't the characters already different from the anime? What I mean is, just take as it the fact that Inuyasha acts different around Kagome then other people, okay?

Frenchcubanita.


	5. P A R T Y Partay!

**Author's Note:** Hihi : Yup so this is the moment you've all been waiting for! The moment Kag and Inu hook up : Haha. After this chappie there'll be A LOT of drama! Haha. Anywho, thanks for the reviews. I love y'all :

Remember, it's kinda OCC.

This is AU. The main parings are Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Everybody looks the same.

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Me no ownie Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5- P-A-R-T-Y Partay!**

The next week passed quickly and I found out that some people couldn't go to my party but it was only one or two. More importantly, Inuyasha was going to my party. I was so freaking ecstatic, you can't even come close to imagining it.

Monday I had asked him about the I.M. he 'supposedly' sent me and I found out that it was actually him who had sent it. The whole week we had been sending each other I.M.s and chatting about… Well, whatever. And no one knew about it.

Anyways, soon it was Saturday…

Sango had slept over the night before and just as planned my parents had gone away. My little brother went to sleep over Kohaku's house again. At 3:30 sharp in the afternoon Sango had and I started organizing the party.

First we went to the pool and tanned. Then, in a whole hour, we beautified my whole living room and my backyard. We took out music CDs to play later; we bought the food, and the refreshments. There were balloons and other random decorations everywhere.

After that it was time to get ready.

We had already our outfits laid out so it took us a few minutes to get ready and a couple more to do our hairs.

Sango ended up wearing a black tank top with a huge pink skull on it, a denim short skirt, and black converses. Simple, but definitely hot.

I was more of a goody-goody but tonight I decided to change my style a bit so, I wore a purple strap shirt with the words: "Don't touch what you can't have" printed in black. I wore dark blue jean shorts and black flats.

I put my hair in a high ponytail with trends of hair falling out and applied little make up to my face. Sango put on some make up too and she let her hair down for a change. She curled it a bit and we were ready.

It was ten minutes before 7:00 and we put out boxes of pizza, candy, refreshments and etc…

Five minutes before 7:00, people started coming in. Soon everyone was here but I had yet to talk to Inuyasha and Sango was having the same problem with Miroku. So I got an idea, I told Sango to put on some music. When she did, _no one _was dancing. Suddenly, Sango grabbed me along with Kikyo, who we had invited out of pure pity.

Soon, all three of us were dancing. We started moving our booties one way then the other. We were having so much fun that everyone actually started dancing. There were so many people in the room, though, that I couldn't see if Inuyasha was dancing or not. I was about to make my way through the crowd to go and find him, when someone yelled:

"Spin-the-Bottle!"

"Seven-Minutes-in-Heaven!" Someone else yelled.

I froze. Oh shit. No way. I can't. Damn.

Holy Molly.

What if I get some nasty dude? Ew. Or Kouga? Even more ew. That guy was looking at me since he came in. Blah. What if I get Inuyasha? Noooooo…

I mean yes, but noooooo…

I want to, but, what if I'm only a friend to him? What if he refuses to kiss me? What if he… rejects me?

Oh no. My worst nightmare is coming true.

Ugh!

I was so lost in though that I didn't notice that everyone had gotten into a circle, including Inuyasha.

"Come _on, _Kagome," urged Kikyo.

I nodded numbly and sat down. Everybody looked at me expectantly. Oh right, I'm the host of the party.

"Okay, so this is like Spin-the-Bottle and Seven-Minutes-in-Heaven mixed together. The rules are: you must spin the bottle and, unless it's some of the same gender, you have to go in the closet for seven minutes with them," I paused at what I was about to say next. "No exceptions. If you don't want to play, leave." No one moved. "Anyways, you must kiss that person at least once."

Everyone seemed to have understood and now we had to figure out who was going first.

"Kagome should go first because it's her party," Kikyo suggested. I made a grimace at her while everyone else breathed out a sigh of relief that they weren't first.

I grabbed the bottle with my hand, ready to turn it. I heard Sango catch her breath as everyone grew quiet.

Finally, I gave the bottle a hard swing. The bottle turned with a force that blew everyone away. It turned and turned, and then, it started slowing down. It was going to stop at Kouga, who was licking his lips in anticipation (ew), but, something happened. Someone pushed somebody or something like it. I think I saw a flash of silver but, I must have imagined it. Right?

Anyways, the force exerted by that someone made the bottle slowly turn to right to… Inuyasha?

People gasped and others started murmuring rumors: "Oh my gosh! That geeky kid is going to kiss Inuyasha!"

I felt dizzy but I fought against it. There was no _way _that I was about to faint. Inuyasha smirked at me then stood up. His attitude said it all; he didn't really care about this whole thing. I was just another girl to make out with. I sighed inwardly. What did I expect?

He proceeded towards the broom closet and I followed his footsteps. He opened the door of the closet and whispered huskily:

"Ladies first."

I knew that voice. That was the voice he used to hit on girls and hook up with them. It was like: "Hi, I'm the biggest playboy you've ever met and I know you can't resist me so let's make out."

Dis-gus-ting.

I was about to snap at him but I found that I had no strength to fight back so I just got in, while he closed the door behind us.

I was glad for the dark because even though Inuyasha was infuriating me, I was still blushing. My blush faded immediately as I felt another body getting closer to mines. I suppressed a shiver and whispered to him:

"_What _are you doing?"

"Well… kissing you, of course." I could almost feel his smirk while his breath fanned my mouth. He was too close, I decided as I scooted away.

"Uh… No, you aren't."

"Oh yes."

"Um, no."

"Hell, yeah."

"Look, what if we don't and say we did."

"Look, what if we _do_ and say we did." He mimicked me.

"No, Inuyasha!" I lost my cool. Not good.

"And why the hell not?!" He seemed confused, and… Hurt? Naw, it can't be.

"Because, _you _don't want to kiss me." I let out between gritted teeth. He didn't know how much it pained me to say this.

"Do _you _want me to kiss you?"

"Inuyasha! It doesn't matter, okay?" I shot at him.

"Goddamnit, Kagome! Do you want me to kiss you?!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Kiss. You?!"

"Inuyasha let it go." I meant it. I was about to snap any second now.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU??!!!"

"YES!! OKAY?!!" There I've said it. Now I'm just gonna get things off my back.

"Yes, I do want you to kiss me, okay?! I've wanted to for a whole fucking Goddamn year! I like you! Alright?! I admit it! Hell, I think I'm infatuated with you! Look it up! And don't get all awkward on me! I know you don't like me so stop fucking pretending! It hurts, okay?! So yes, too bad, so sad for me! But for fuck's sake stop pushing the matter!" Ah… That felt good.

Wow, my vocabulary sounded a lot like his.

He stayed silent.

That was the worse he could've done. I expected some reaction out of him, even "Yes, you're right!" would've been fine. Okay, so, not fine. But at least he would've said something.

And because of the fucking dark I can't see his face!

Argh.

Life's a bitch.

"I-" He started and I listened intently, but he never finished.

"Time's up!"

I sighed, defeated. Life is a fucking bitch. I stood up and flung the door open. No one noticed my sorta outburst except maybe Sango but, I didn't look at her.

By the way, since when do I curse so much?

Whatever.

It was soon her turn and I barely paid any attention to the bottle. I avoided the glances and all the whispering around me: "I bet you she wanted more but Inuyasha told her to get a life. Poor girl."

The bottle landed on… Kikyo?

Ha, that's a good one. It made me slightly giggle, even though my current state of… Depression? Angriness? Whatever you called it, I was pissed off yet, somehow wounded.

She turned it again.

Miroku.

Luck must be on our side today even though it got screwed up between me and Inuyasha.

I hope it goes well.

I spoke too soon. Luck is not on our sides and it definitely did not go well. Seven minutes later, Sango ran out the closet, crying. Crying? Sango never cries. What the hell?

I started running after her but out of nowhere; Miroku put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"No. I messed up, now, I have to fix it." And just like that, he was the one running after her.

I stood there, helplessly.

Great.

Just fucking great.

My crush hates and my best friend is somewhere crying while I let the cause of her tears run after her.

Isn't life perfect?

Everyone had looked at Sango walk out but now they were chatting, eating or just making out.

I was so desperate that I even thought of going to talk to Kikyo or dance with Kouga.

I know, but like I told you, I was vulnerable. I needed to get my mind off Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku.

But Kikyo was talking with Hinta. Ew. And Kouga was lip-locking with Ayame Wolf from fourth period.

Why has the world turned against me?

I looked around. Everyone would be fine without me. Shaking my head at how shallow my high school was, I made my way upstairs to my untouched room.

Yeah, I had told them that if I later found someone or something in my room. I was going to chop their heads off. They believed me, surprisingly.

I walked in and threw myself on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"This is a great party and I'm not enjoying it…" I muttered.

"Why not?" whispered a voice. Oh shit. I shrieked. The person jumped on the bed, next to me and clamped their hand on my mouth.

"Shh… It's me…" I slowly turned my head. Oh, it's only Inuyasha. Wait, what is _he _here?

I voiced my thoughts.

"What are _you _here?" He let go of my mouth and stared at it for a split second then met my eyes.

"I think you may have underestimated me." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, now?"

"Look Kagome, I know that with my reputation and all, you might have thought wrong of me. But the truth is, since that day at school when we got stuck in the janitor's closet, I've been thinking about you non-stop. I really like you," he smiled, "and I know what infatuated means so I don't need to look it up."

The corner of my mouth formed in to small smile. I can't believe this. I'm lying here, on my bed, next to my crush, who I might add, just told me he liked me.

Oh God. Kill me now.

"You… You like me?" I was stunned.

He grinned a lop-sided grin.

"More than ever."

It's now that I realize how close we are from each other. Only a few inches away…

He stared at my lips again and is it just me, or is his head coming closer? Or maybe it's mines?

Either way, our faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. My face came closer a bit. The slowness is killing me. I bit my lip. He seemed to understand and with one quick move, he closed the gap.

I'm. In. Heaven.

His lips are so soft, so moist. They melt together with mines… This is my wildest dream and I'm living it. Right now. Right this minute. Right this second.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until air was very much needed, even though I would die any day from not breathing if it meant kissing this boy again. We broke away at the same time.

"Kagome," he panted, "I lo-"

I cut him off with a soft kiss. He looked at me confusingly.

"I only want you to say it when you truly mean it," he opened his mouth to say something, but I continued, "right now you don't love me. Love is such a strong word. So, don't say it until you mean it, alright?"

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and nodded. I sat up and he stood up. He extended his hand and I took it. We walked back, hand in hand, to the living room.

I was ready for the whispering and the gossiping but it never came. I don't think they even realized we were in the room.

Inuyasha took hold of my waist and mumbled:

"C'mon, I wanna see you dance." I smiled and started shaking my hips slowly to the beat of the music. He grinned at me and moved to sit down but before he could, I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, weren't you the one that wanted to dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I only meant you, babe."

"Nun-un! You're dancing with me." I took hold of his hips, slightly blushing at the contact, and shook them from side to side.

It looked awkward, but at least it was a start.

"_Come on_, Kit Kat. You can't seriously make me dance."

Oh… My… God!

He called me Kit Kat! He… He called me by my nickname! This pushed my motives further.

"You already are dancing," I yelled over the music. He sighed playfully.

"Fine, fine! You win." I grinned, and let go of his waist. He, then, started dancing with me.

After some songs, I found out that he was actually a pretty good dancer. All night he made me laugh. And you know what they say, if you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything.

Suddenly, my front door opened with a loud _WHACK!_

The whole room stilled and everyone turned to look at the intruders. It was Sango and Miroku. Wait… They left the party? Wh-

I stopped myself. Right now, it didn't matter if they left or not because Sango was all smiles and Miroku was holding her hand.

I grinned. I guess it all worked out for the best. Sango quickly winked at me as if she knew what I was thinking. They made their way to an empty couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kouga dim the lights before going back to his make-out session with Ayame. Just at that moment a slow song passed on the radio. All the girls screamed in joy, eh, I guess this song is famous or whatever, and grabbed their men.

They all started slow dancing to the song. Inuyasha gazed at me and I stared right back. We were in a dream that we both didn't want to be awakened of. This was our moment. Not Kikyo's moment or some other girl's but mine's and Inuyasha's. _Our _moment. Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome.

I let a small smile grace my lips as his hands dropped to my waist while my arms snaked their way up to hang loosely around his neck. I let my head droop on his shoulder while we moved to the slow rhythm.

It was... everything I always wanted to be. It was magical. I think I'm having my fairytale moment right now. I could feel his quickened heartbeat and I'm sure he can feel mines.

"K-kagome?" He groggily whispered.

I looked up, slightly blushing at the close proximity.

"Mmm-hmm?" I murmured.

He answered by bending down and kissing me. The third kiss we shared. However, the other kisses were quite innocent. Here I was, melting into the kiss, when I felt him lick my bottom lip.

I parted my lips softly. I was so shocked. He tastes sweeter than I ever imagined possible. He kissed me passionately while I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

God, is this a joke? I mean, do you know how many girls would kill to be in my place? Well, there goes my self-esteem.

So, in the middle of the kiss, I broke it. Yes, I know, crazy. Call it a weird crush thing, but anyways, what was done was done.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, still dizzy from the kiss, "but I can't do this."

I walked away. Or at least tried to, when he grabbed my arm.

"You can't do this," he said hoarsely.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, stop your bullshit! You can't run away from me or your feelings for me," he told me angrily, his temper rising.

I stopped my charade.

"Oh, are we being cocky and conceited now? I knew it! It's always you and your pride! You already think you've won me over, don't you?" I spat at him. He laughed bitterly.

"And that's what you think of me?!" he scoffed, "If you knew I was like this then why did you kiss me?!"

"I can't believe you! Of course, that's what I think of you, you scum!" I raged.

"You didn't answer the question! Why did you kiss me?!"

"You egoistical jerk!" I pulled away from him. His ears drooped a little.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me," he said in a softer tone. I was about to, but once I looked into his eyes I got lost.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I heard him ask. I simply nodded, not being able to form words.

"Look at all the trouble we went through just to prove that you liked me," he chuckled, "You sure are something."

"Well, I completely understand if you don't want a bitchy girl with you. I'll just-"

"Do you always have to take things seriously?"

I laughed and he joined in. Then he got this really serious look on his face that made me giggle to myself: "Inuyasha? Serious? No way!"

"Kagome, I like you a lot. Don't ever doubt yourself. You're an amazing girl."

"But… Why me?"

"I already told you. You're an amazing girl. You're different. Unique; kinda mysterious. Fun; full of adventures. Smart. Friendly. Obviously, you're beautiful. There's just something that attracts me to you like a magnet." That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself at him, hugging him with all I might.

The moment was special to me. I don't really know why, but it just was. All good moments must come to an end though. While I was hugging him, his phone vibrated on both of our bodies. We pulled away from each other.

He looked at the screen.

"Oops. Sesshomaru wants me home," he excused himself while looking at the text he just received.

"No worries," I assured him. He bent down and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and promising. Yup, I could get used to this…

"Bye," he whispered in my ear before leaving. I sighed contently, then, frowned. It seemed as if this happened too quickly. I looked at my watch.

2:39 a.m.???!!!

Oh my God! I noticed that some people left already but others were still here. Where's Sango? Speaking of the devil… She appeared right in front of my door way.

She left? Again? Man, where was I?

…

With Inuyasha, riiiiight.

She had some dude's jacket on that I recognized as Miroku's. She looked worn-out. I approached her.

"Hey, Kit Kat. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. G'night," she told me tiredly.

"No, wait! Help me get the people out of my house." I thought she was going to argue but I guess she was too tired, because she just meekly nodded and soon it was only the two of us.

We had somehow managed to the get the people out and the place clean. It was 3:30 a.m.

We were exhausted.

We went to my room and laid on the mattress.

"So what happened with Yash? She asked. I told her all about it, not missing one detail.

"Soooo… What happened with 'Roku? You somehow disappeared. Twice."

She smiled wearily and yawned.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow, I'm too tired…"

"Nooooo… I want to know what happened," I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome came out of the closet slightly disappointed. I wonder if she kissed Inuyasha or not. I'll ask her later. I was soon interrupted out of my thoughts by everyone telling me it was my turn._

_Uh oh. _

_I spun it. It and spun and spun and spun… Finally, it stopped. On Kikyo! Ewww! I spun it again. It landed on Miroku. _

_I blushed deeply and got up. I went inside the closed, slightly self-conscious that he was following me._

_He closed the door and I sighed._

"_Ummm… Are you okay?" he whispered._

"_I'm fine," I answered. _

_I felt him looking at me, then, inching towards me. Closer, closer he came. He was only a centimeter away when I turned my head. He kissed my cheek._

"_Look, I'm sorry but I can't do this." My voice cracked. How can this boy bring the best and the worst out of me?_

"_Awww, c'mon." Then he groped me. He fucking __**groped **__me. Do you know how insulting that is? This is a sensitive subject for me, you know, the whole him kissing me thing, and he __**gropes **__me? _

_He doesn't care. He doesn't fucking care. He thinks that this is really only a fucking dare when it's so much more. So, so much more. A hot tear rolled on my cheek._

"_Asshole," I whispered. I stood up, fresh tears traveling my face, and ran out of the door. _

_Outside, everyone was looking which only made cry harder. I couldn't handle all those faces looking at me. I ran straight out the front door and I didn't stop until I reached the park._

_This was a very special place for me and Kagome. We always went there to have picnics, to swim in the lake, to hang out, basically to have fun. _

_But when regretful events happened, this is where we went also._

_When my grandma died last year, this is where we went. When Kagome's uncle slapped her at Christmas, this is where we went. When we had to think about something, this is where we went. _

_We wrote poetry here, we talked._

_This was sacred. _

_There was a tree right in front of the lake. Me and Kagome named it Goshinbunku. Yeah, I know, we named a tree. But I told you, there was a mystical feeling to this place. _

_When I reached it, I sat on one of the swings, and the tears just fell harder._

_Why did he have to do that? Why did I have to do that? I mean, running out crying? Isn't that a bit too much? Since when have I been so sensitive?_

_Ugh._

_I could've just kissed him and get it over with._

_But… I just couldn't._

_I didn't want to kiss him just because of a game. He seemed so… enthusiastic. I probably embarrassed him. Great Sango, now you made it awkward to be Miroku's friend. I should apolo-_

_What was that?_

_I turned around to the rustling behind me._

"_Miroku?" I said, sniffling. Then I realized that I was still crying so I quickly wiped away my tears._

"_Yeah." He walked up to me._

"_Hi." A tear softly ran across my cheek._

"_Hey." He smiled sadly._

"_I'm… sorry that I ran out like that," I shook my head in disbelief of my own actions._

"_I'm sorry I… You know." His smile changed to a perverted one. _

_I laughed. How can he affect me so much? First I was mad, then I was crying, and now I'm… laughing? What's wrong with me?_

"_It's okay. It's just that I didn't want my first kiss to be based on a dare." I gasped at what I had just said. Damnit, I wasn't supposed to tell him that. I looked away._

"_What? Is it because you haven't had your first kiss yet? Don't sweat it. Actually… I'm glad you shared this with me… I never would have thought that you trusted me."_

"_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him._

"_Nothing… Just that you aren't really open with your feelings, you know?" I bit my lip._

"_**Excuse **__me?" _

"_Uh… Ha ha… Um…" He laughed nervously._

"_**Miroooku**__." _

"… _Um, yeah?"_

"_I hope you're a fast runner…" I told him the same thing I had told Kagome a week ago when she had asked Miroku to spend the weekend with us. Of course, I was thankful for that, but anyways…_

_He gulped and quickly started running. Of course he was no match for me, wimp, as I dashed after him. Somehow we made it back to the swings, laughing our heads off._

"_That was fun," I smiled._

"_Ha, um yeah, for you…" He muttered._

"_What was that?" I teased him._

_He gulped again._

"_N-nothing." I just shook my head and sat on the swing. He went behind me and started pushing me as I swung back and forth._

_Perfect moment…_

_**End Flashback**_

"… And after that we came back to the party and you know, kissed and stuff. And then he asked me out to a date so we went to this late-night ice-cream parlor and he gave me his number. Which is kinda ironic since the perv is the one always asking for a girl's phone number. Then, he brought me to your house and he told me he had to leave… So yeah, you know the rest."

"Hey more details, details!" I squealed at Sango.

"Ugh, tomorrow…" She yawned again. "I'm too tired right now…"

"Fine…" I mumbled, and let my head fall on the pillow. I looked over at Sango and noticed she was sniffing Miroku's jacket.

"Thinking of him, huh?"

"Oh, hush," she smiled. I closed my eyes briefly before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **How was it?? Review!!!!! Please!!! Or, I won't update… Ha ha. Just tell me what you thought of it. :

Byeeeee

Frenchcubanita.


	6. First Date Gone Wild

**Author's Note:** Awww thank you for the reviews :) I'm so grateful for them. Please keep them coming. I'm really sorry I took like 3 weeks to update. You know how it is: school, homework, parents, chores… Oh and if you saw colons in the other chapter, it's because I made smiley faces and I don't know why but the mouth of my smiley faces always got erased. So yeahhh… But thanks again for the reviews. Ily :)

Remember: (this time I'm really using a colon, not a smiley face, haha, anyways) lots of drama in the next chapters.

This is AU. The main parings are Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Everybody looks the same.

**Summary: **Kagome and Sango are best friends. Kagome likes this boy, Inuyasha, while Sango likes Miroku. It's the middle of the year and they both had it pretty okay until Kagome throws a party and it gets heated between them and their crushes. As they start going out with their crushes they truly experience what high school relationships are all about. Drama. Romance. Hurt. Trust. Betrayal. And maybe love…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **How many times are you gonna torture me? No I do not own Inuyasha. Jeez.

**Chapter 6- First Date Gone Wild**

I woke up to see that Sango was still asleep... Oh boy... I can't believe everything that happened yesterday.

God.

I feel so lucky. I'm serious. Only in my dreams would I have held Inuyasha like I did last night. Only in my dreams would I have looked into his eyes and see that his emotions reflected mines. Only in my dreams would I have kissed him…

I can still taste his lips…

I sighed contently and went to the kitchen to grab some milk and cereal. You know what the funny thing is? It's that the perv gave Sango his number when I already had it and I could have given it to her. Oh well. Maybe it was romantic or something. Ha-ha. I munched quietly then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Suddenly a familiar tune filled my ears. It was my cell phone. I walked across the hall to my room and grabbed my phone.

I didn't bother looking at the I.D.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" came the voice I knew too well. I smiled widely.

"Hey Yash, what's up?" I could almost feel him smirking on the other end of the line.

"Oh, so you call me Yash now?"

"Well, you called me Kit Kat."

"Um, no I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Yesterday."

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Maybe you're just imagining things."

"Ugh! Stop being such a dumbass and admit it."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?! I was right there when you said it!"

"No."

"Stop saying 'no'!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Jackass! Fine, if that's why you called me for, I'm hanging up!"

"Fine!" I hung up and leaned against the wall. Wait for it… Wait for it… Waaaaaaiiiiittttt…

_Riiiiinnnnnnngggg!_

I grinned with glory. Ha-ha. I knew it. I flipped my phone open.

"_Yeeeeees_?" I asked, enjoying my victory.

"Shut up." I laughed at Yash's answer.

"Whatever. So, are you calling me for a specific reason?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nooooooo… I just wanted to waste my Sunday morning calling _you _for nothing." My breath caught in my throat. When he said 'you' it just… It made me realize, this is the second time he called me (not counting when I hung up a few seconds ago) and the first time he called me it was to ask me out…

Oh God.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're done can you please hang up so I can go back to my Sunday activities?" I managed to let out.

"I was only kidding you- Wait, you're busy?" I smiled.

"Actually, yes. I'm going out with my boyfriend today."

"B-boyfriend?" I grinned even wider. 2 points for Kagome Higurashi!

"Yeah. You probably know him. His name is Inuyamasha or was it Ginuyasha. Oh wait, I think it's Yunasha."

"Oh I see what's going on here." I laughed.

"You're so slow."

"Shut it, bitch."

"Fine! If you don't have anything nice to say to me, I'm hanging up. Again!"

"I do have something to say to you!"

"Then, tell me!!"

"WILL YOU GO TO THE GATORS GAME WITH ME??!!"

"YES!! AT WHAT TIME??!!"

"AT NOON!!"

"OKAY!!"

"HANG UP!!"

"FINE!! GOODBYE!!"

"SEE YOU IN TWO HOURS!!"

"FINE!!" I hung up, breathing heavily. I leaned some more on the wall. It may not have been the most romantic way to ask me out but, you know what?

I. Loved. It.

I mean it. I don't want my relationship with Yash to be like everybody else's. I think the way he asked me out is way cute.

Wait…

He asked me out!

Again!

And I said yes!

Oh my God!!!!

Did I just say 'relationship'?!

"Kagome?" Sango croaked, waking up.

"Oh, so you finally wake up?" I chuckled.

"Whatever. Were you just on the phone?" She yawned.

"Yeah."

"And…"

"Oh, sorry. It was Yash. HE ASKED ME TO WATCH A GATORS GAME WITH HIM!!" I squealed like it was the best day of my life. It probably was… Then I realized something.

"But wait… I don't like baseball…" I frowned.

Sango looked at me like I was stupid.

"Uh, Kit Kat… It's a football team," she informed me.

"Um, I knew that."

"Of course you did…" She mumbled.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She shook her head. I stuck out my tongue behind her back as she stood up and stretched.

I laid on my bed thinking about Yash when I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

_Riiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

Ugh. I opened my eyes lazily. Don't people know not to call on mornings? I swear… But it wasn't my phone that was ringing. It was Sango's. How long have I been asleep for?

"Kit Kat, can you get that for me?!" She yelled across the hall while walking to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, I suppose.

"Sure!"

I sat up and picked up the phone. This time I checked the I.D.

'_Miroku'_

It read.

I snickered, a plan forming in my head.

"Hello?" I answered after the third ring.

"Hi, is Sango there?" Awwww. He knows I'm not his lover.

"This is she." I smirked.

"Sango?" He asked in disbelief. I didn't blame him, I sounded nothing like her.

"Yes, sugar pie. It's me your lovely Sango. I loveeeeee youuuuuuu soooooo muchhh-"

"Ahhhhh!! Kagome!!! I'm going to kill you!!" Sango yelled, barging in the room a bagel in hand. Obviously, she had heard the conversation. I giggled.

"Sorry munchkin, but I've got to go," I said in the sweetest voice I could I could muster.

"Kagome you're so dead," Miroku laughed on the other end, recognizing my voice.

"KAGOME!!" Sango screamed and jumped on me. I only had time to widen my eyes before she tackled me and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello, Sango Tajilla speaking. Please excuse the rude behavior of the psycho girl that spoke before me. May I ask who is calling?" She stood up, glared at me and walked out of the room.

I laughed, and picked up myself from the floor. Knowing Sango was going to take a while I went to my laptop and logged on.

Almost immediately an I.M. popped.

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Hey cutie._

I rolled my eyes.

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Hi jackass._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__That hurt._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__I'm glad._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Bitch._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Asshole._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Wench._

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Bastard._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Bitch._

_**GirlsKickAss23: **__Wow, I see your vocabulary isn't very constructive._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Shut up. Ready for our date yet? I'll be there in fifteen minutes._

Oh shit! I've lost track of time! It's already 11:45?! Damn!! I've got to get ready and… Oh my God, what am I going to wear?!

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Hellooooooooo?_

_**GirlsKickAss233: **__Um, yeah. Well, I've got to go. See you soon._

_**xXHottie101Xx: **__Yeah. See ya._

I closed the laptop, just in time Sango came in through the door.

"I'VE GOT A DATE WITH MIROKU!!!!" She yelled so loud my ears almost popped.

"No way!!"

"Yes!" I hugged her tightly.

"Where's he taking you?"

"The beach!"

"Awww… So romantic… Today is such a good day…" I told her.

"I know, right?" She sat on the bed.

"It's kinda weird though, how Miroku and Inuyasha both asked us out today…"

"Yeah, do you think they planned it or something?" We both put on a hand on our chins to make it seem as if we were thinking. After a minute or so we both said at the same time:

"Nah."

I laughed while Sango suddenly stood up and stretched.

"Gotta go on my date with my 'Roku!" She grinned.

She put on her bikini and grabbed a towel along with my beach bag. I threw her a tank top and some shorts, which she put on as well. She quickly hugged me and left.

I can't believe this happened. Only yesterday morning, Sango and I were crush-obsessed girls. And now, our crushes from like, forever, asks us out. Oh God!

Wait, I have problem. What do I wear to a gators game? Oh shit! Oh shit! Ahhhhh I'm having a wardrobe problem!! Ok, Kagome stop freaking out! Stop it! Ahhhh… Ok, breathe, breathe... Whew… that feels much, much better.

Okay… let's see… I grabbed a pair of marine blue shorts with an orange tank top. If I knew Inuyasha, which I did, then I knew that he was going to wear his gators shirt and shorts.

"We might as well match…" I muttered.

Okay, so I have... I quickly glanced at my watch.

5 MINUTES!!!!

Shit!

I still know nothing about the gators! I sighed. Oh boy, knowing my clumsy self I'm probably going to mess up the date.

_DING-DONG_

Damn, he's early!

I grabbed my purse, which was already filled with some essentials, and put my phone in there. I ran to the front door and opened it.

Two strong arms went immediately to my waist and pulled me closer. As I titled my head to look up, soft lips crashed into mines… After we broke away, I said, "Well, hello to you too Yash."

He grinned, and then looked at my appearance while I looked at his. Sure enough, I was right; he was wearing his gators ensemble. He smirked.

"You look pretty," he whispered in my ear while he hugged me. I trembled slightly.

"You don't look bad either," I mumbled in his chest. We pulled away as he led me to his car.

When we reached it, I froze in pure shock.

"That's… That's your car?" I whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah." He didn't seem fazed at all that his car was a freaking MERCEDES!!! And the newest one too.

"Oh… My… God… You're… Rich…" I breathed.

"Not really. Shesshomaru and I only have a couple of millions." I did a double take.

"M-millions?"

"Yeah, you know, Sesshomaru is the big boss of Newmoon Business…" He said matter-of-factly.

"N-newmoon B-business as in _the _Newmoon Business. As in the biggest corporation in the world?!"

"It's no big deal, really."

I closed my eyes.

"I just need a minute," I told him. I breathed in and out slowly for a few seconds before opening them again.

"I'm good now." He smirked and opened the passenger seat for me. I gulped and sat down on the soft leather.

He closed the door and walked to the other side. After he sat down, he glanced at me.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy." I blinked a few times.

"Okay, if you say so."

On the way to the game, Inuyasha had held my hand while driving. I finally got used to the car. We talked about anything; basically asking each other questions about our favorite things and such.

You know, I thought I was going to be shy and all but this going-out thing is pretty easy. I guess since I like Inuyasha so much, it comes naturally. I still wonder what makes him like me. I always thought I was out of his league.

"We're here," he said as the car stopped. Inuyasha got out first and before I could even unlock my door, he dashed to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Um, wow. Thank you," I gushed while I took Inuyasha's extended hand as he helped me out of the car.

"You're so very welcome." I blushed at his comment. He was such a gentleman! I've never seen him act this way. He locked the doors of the car and while we were walking hand-in-hand on the sidewalk, I pressed the palm of my hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay, Yash?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me confusingly. I stared at him for a second more before answering:

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you're so… _nice_ today."

He pouted.

"Hey! I'm nice every other day… sometimes… um, okay, so never… but still… You're mean," he stated.

"Right, I'm mean and you're nice. How does that work again?" I rolled my eyes while we crossed the street.

"Fine! I'm not talking to you!" He declared, crossing his arms over his chest like a three-year old would do.

I sighed.

"Quit acting so immature."

"Hmph…" He looked away. Again, I rolled my eyes.

Finally we arrived upon this HUGE arena.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. Inuyasha looked at me then back at the arena, our previous argument forgotten.

"Big, huh? Have you ever been to a gators championships game?" He asked, gazing at me in such a way that made my knees jelly.

"I-is this what it is? A-a championships game?" I stuttered as we came closer to the big park with bright lights.

"Yup." He seemed proud of himself. I almost choked on my own saliva.

"How can you afford championships game?" My eyes were so wide now. Aren't those games, like, really pricy?

"I know some people," he replied smartly.

"You didn't have to do this." I didn't know what to say, but I meant it. How much sweeter can he get?

"I know, but I wanted to. Here let's get us some drinks." He grabbed my hand again and led us to this stand where they sold different kinds of beverages.

Apparently he can get sweeter. But I felt something missing… Hmm… What could it be? I had my purse… My phone… My clothes… Inuyasha's here… We're not lost… We a-

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!

I don't know _shit_ about the gators!!!! I'm about to go in a gators game with my all-time crush, who's going to comment on the gators and their performance, while I thought they were a baseball team.

The best day of my life is going to turn into the worst! I can feel it!

I just hope that I'm wrong…

And with that, Yash and I, drinks in hand, made our way to my first baseball err-football game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were waiting in line and I was just taking occasional sips at my drink while Inuyasha talked about the gators. Yeah… I know I have to pay attention to him but I feel so bummed out. I'm going to mess up the date and I know it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" God, that boy can read me like a book.

"Nothing."

"Kit Kat?"

"Hey, look the line's moving." I know it was lame but boys usually fall for crap like that. And I was right. Inuyasha forgot about my 'sad' face and advanced quickly to the guy with the tickets. We each gave him ours and made our way to the big doors of the arena.

We pushed the doors open, only to be blinded by lights. Pure, white lights. Thousand of them. The place was so bright. And… so flipping huge!! Dang this is bigger than the mall!! We were met by gazillions of seats and Yash led me to our seats in the front.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. These seats are great," I exclaimed as we sat down. He smiled at me and I stared at him, memorizing every inch of his handsome features this night. His hair was slightly messed up which made him look totally hot. He was kinda flushed from the heat but that made him even more appealing in my opinion. Oh my. I gotta stop staring at him or he might think I'm-

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked innocently.

I blushed a bit, then, smirked as an idea popped in my head.

"Actually, yeah," I said, surprised of how lustful my voice sounded even to my own ears.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right here," I told him as I scooted closer to him so that my face was an inch away from his.

"Let me help you clean it up," I whispered. He gulped and I inwardly smiled. I can't believe I'm having this effect on him. I then pushed my lips on his. Our lips were the perfect fit. It was a small kiss but after it, I noticed Inuyasha licked his lips. I blushed, my nerves leaving me and my senses coming back to me. What did I just do?

"Wow, who knew Ms. Higurashi could switch from Ms. Intelligent to Ms. Sexy," he smirked.

"Are you saying I wasn't sexy before?"

He looked troubled.

"I-I… um, I didn't mean it that way… Y-you know that, right?" He scratched the back of his head guiltily. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the big arena. Damn, when did all these people get here?

It was packed, literally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first half of the game was pretty okay. Nothing embarrassing had happened…yet. Inuyasha kept talking about the gators and how great they were while I just nodded in agreement, even though I had no clue what he meant.

What was a touchdown anyways? When your hands touch down or something? And what's with that ball? It doesn't look like a ball. If you ask me it looks like a diamond more than anything.

Whatever. At least I'm trying. For Yash's sake. Only a few more hours, only a few more… I repeated in my head.

Then the worst that could've happened, happened.

Okay, so we were sitting when Inuyasha asked me if I was hungry. I was about to refuse, but, just in that moment, my stomach growled. I nodded meekly at him.

"Hey, hot dog boy!" He yelled at some kid that was carrying hot dogs and pretzels.

The guy looked at us.

"How many?" He yelled back.

"Two." Inuyasha held up two of his fingers. Then in that moment two things happened, I noticed.

The first one was the hot dog boy threw the two hot dogs at us and the second one was that something happened in the game that caused everybody to stand up. Meaning, Yash didn't catch the hot dogs. Meaning, they fell right on my shirt, ketchup and all. I stumbled backwards in shock. Just then the dude next to me who was like 6 '4 bumped in to me. Or I bumped into him, whatever.

And the beer he was holding in his right hand, splashed on my hair. The strong smell of alcohol reached my nostrils and I realized the alcohol was all in my hair down to my shirt, and some in my shorts. Inuyasha stared at me.

"…Kagome?" He said after a while. Just then I couldn't hold it in any more. Fresh, hot tears streaked my face and I ran out.

"KAGOME!!" I heard Inuyasha call out after me but I didn't care. I continued running. I ran out of the arena and started running where my heart would take me.

This is my own stupid fault. I should've just told Inuyasha that I didn't know the gators. And now I've just gone through the worst date of my life. I cried and cried until I was so tired that I fell on my knees, but instead of hitting the hard concrete like I was expecting to, I hit soft grass.

I looked around, I was a in a park.

I'm so frustrated with myself! I don't even know why I'm crying! It's not sad! Embarrassing, yes, but…

I was still sobbing when I felt someone hugging me. I was about to push the person away in fear of rape but I recognized the smell. The smell I knew by heart.

Inuyasha…

"L-let me g-go Inuyasha!" I stuttered, trying to push him away but he only held on tighter.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered in my hair. I froze at the sweetness of his voice, then, relaxed into his arms. My tears were getting dry.

"Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." His face was hard as he pushed me away slightly to look at me. It's then that I noticed how heavily he was breathing and how his forehead creased in worry while a few droplets of sweat traveled down his face.

Obviously he had been running. I choked back a sob. Did he do all of this for me?

He bent down slowly. His eyes locking with mines. He seemed hesitant and I understood his unspoken question. I answered it by meeting him half-way. How could the worst day of my life turn out to be the greatest?

"…Why?" I asked after we pulled away for air. He looked at me quizzically, then, it's like I could almost see the light bulb light on top of his head.

"When you left I felt so helpless, like it was my entire fault that I let you go. I searched for you everywhere. It was the worst feeling of the world. I was afraid that something might have happened to you and I… I vowed to myself that I'll always protect you. I mean it," he mumbled.

By the time he finished the most wonderful speech I've heard in my whole entire life, tears were traveling down my face again. It had meant so much, coming from him. I jumped into his arms and crushed him into a bear hug.

He fell on his back by the force of my hug and I fell on top of him. I flushed a deep crimson color and pushed myself off of him. He sat up also.

"I'm sorry that I got you all dirty," I apologized when I realized that with the hug he had gotten dirty from the hot dog and the beer that was on my shirt. Oh my God, I must look so unattractive right now. I looked away, embarrassed. He put a finger on my chin and forced me to look at him.

"It's okay, beautiful." Did he just say…?

"Ha, I'm anything but beautiful right now…" I muttered.

"Not to me," he whispered and I trembled. God… He's driving me crazy… What's with him? I don't know, but it sure is nice to see his soft side once in a while.

"Can we go home now? I'm all sticky." Ew. I sound like a whining baby or like those clingy cheerleaders in my school. No offence. Wait, they can't hear my thoughts, so what am I apologizing for? If that's even called apologizing. Uh, no it's not. Ugh, I'm-

"Sure," he stood up and extended his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me up. We started walking in a comfortable silence when I said:

"I'm really sorry that I made you miss the game and that I screwed up the date."

He frowned.

"You didn't screw up the date. See, that's what I like about you. You're so clumsy," I shot him a dirty look, "but in a good way. 'Cause it makes everything so interesting. You're like a mystery. I never know what's going to happen next and I like that. This was the best date ever."

I smiled genuinely.

"This was the best date I've ever had for me too," I told him sincerely.

"I'm glad you liked it but it's not over yet," he smirked. What is he up to?

"It's not?"

"No, tonight we're going to Gino's pizzeria for dinner," he said.

"What?! Oh my God, awesome! You're so amazing, Yash," I sighed contently.

"I know," he replied.

"Shut up," I hit his arm playfully. We started walking out of the park when something sunk in.

"Uhhh… How are we going to get home if you didn't bring your car?" I asked nervously.

"Um… You don't live so far away from here?" It more of a question than a statement.

"Uh, where are we?" I questioned as we walked out of the park.

"Umm… It says that the park is called 'Goodwill Park' and the street we're in is… uh, 'Rose… no, Rosavis… Rosavista.' Yeah that's it. 'Rosavista.'" His eyes squinted to see the sign that read 'Rosavista.'

"Oh yeah… I live a block from here! How could I forget? This is the park from across the street!" I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Thank God…" He sounded relieved.

"Yeah lucky for us I live right around the corner because if it were for you we'd be lost. I mean no car? What were you thinking?"

"Um, hello. I was thinking, 'run after Kagome.' Next time I'll just leave you alone!"

"There won't be a next time!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"There we go again! What? Is the English language not big enough for you to find another word instead of bitch?" By that time we both had stopped walking.

"You would rather I call you wench?"

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"So are you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!"

"You're proving my point!"

"Ugh!" It seemed like he couldn't take it anymore when he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. Truth be told, I couldn't take it anymore either. Our lips were magnetic to each other and they found each other immediately. If you were an outsider you would see two teenagers making out in the middle of the street on a hot Sunday.

It seemed that after every argument we ended up making up or making _out,_ I laughed inwardly.

We stopped kissing after a few minutes when breathing became important. He took my small hand in his as we walked towards my house.

"You'll be the death of me…" He groaned, and I giggled at the irony of it. I had thought the same thing a few days ago except it was him who was going to be the death of me.

"It's not funny!" Though, he was smiling. Not smirking, smiling. Once again, our argument was forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said before, my house was right around the corner so it took us like five minutes to get there. When we arrived I told Inuyasha that I had to shower and get ready for the date while he called Miroku who came to pick him up so he could his car and then, go home and get ready.

I felt bad he had to do all of this but he said that it was fine and that he "didn't take two hours to get ready like girls did" so time wasn't a problem.

I silently scoffed at what he had said and made my way to my bathroom. Miroku had already come to pick him up so I had the whole house for me. I took my phone and quickly texted Sango.

'_omg roku & yash r buds'_

I wrote.

Of course, I had to fill her in on that. I mean we always thought that they had never spoken to each other in their lives.

Anyways, Yash said he'd come to pick me up at six so I have to get ready. Right now it was… 5 o'clock already?!! Oh my God, I swear, I always lose track of time every time I'm with Yash or I'm dreaming about him or anything else that has to do with him. What is he doing to me?

I shook my head and entered my bathroom.

After a hot bath and 20 minutes later, I went to my closet to pick an outfit. I glanced at my phone, Sango had replied.

'_haha… wow I nv new'_

I smiled in agreement, even though she wasn't here to see me, and went to my dresser.

Hmm…

So what should I wear?

I finally decided in a small black dress that looked chic yet casual. Perfect for out date. I wore some black flats with it and let my hair down to fall over my shoulders and curled it on the tips. I applied my make up and all in all, just as I was about done, the doorbell rang. It was 6 o'clock sharp.

I went down the stairs and opened the door.

I found myself staring into pair of intense golden eyes. I shuddered involuntarily. And he, of course, smirked.

"Hello there, gorgeous."

I blushed and as soon as my eyes left his I took in his appearance. He was wearing an elegant black shirt with some jeans and shoes. He too looked casual but not too casual, if you know what I mean.

He was holding a bouquet of lilies in his hands, my favorite flower.

"How'd you know?" I asked half pointing at the flowers.

"Miroku asked Sango for me," he simply answered. I nodded.

Figures.

"Here." He half- shoved them, half- gave them to me. He looked away; obviously he wasn't used to these things. Neither was I. I took them, flushed, and thanked him. I went to the kitchen, put them in a bowl with water and came back, closing the entrance door behind me and locking it.

I felt a sense of deja vu when I felt his strong arms on my waist, pulling me closer. This time though, I didn't tilt my head to "look up" but rather to… you know…

After we smooched, Yash grinned like an idiot.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." He shook his head but he was still grinning. I shrugged and he walked me to his car.

Let me clarify that.

And he walked me to his _other _car.

"Aw, man! And I had already gotten used to the Mercedes too," I complained as he led me to his brand-new convertible.

He chuckled and opened the door for me. That was the second time today.

I smiled as he sat down next to me.

The ride was silent but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, just… _quiet. _

"You know, this is the first time I've been on a date," Yash said, breaking the silence.

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never liked a girl enough to actually take her on a date." I smiled as he said this. "We usually just made out." I grimaced.

"Jeez, thanks for telling me that. I really needed to hear it," I replied sarcastically.

We both laughed. We arrived to Gino's Pizzeria which, boy was I glad, wasn't an expensive restaurant or anything in the sort. It was small and cozy, which I absolutely loved. I wasn't really comfortable with all that rich crap. I like simpler things better.

He opened the door for me again and led me inside.

The waitress, a blue-eyed fake blond, smiled lusciously at Inuyasha. I glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Sandy! How may I help you today?" She flipped her blond hair back and eyed Inuyasha suggestively. I growled. I couldn't help but think how the question 'how may I help you today?' had a different meaning coming from her mouth.

"A table for two, please," Yash said politely looking towards me and smiling widely. I kept on glaring at "Sandy."

She finally looked at me, noticing me for the first time, and she frowned. Without another word, she started leading us towards a table when suddenly I heard behing me:

"Kit Kat!"

"Yash, man!"

Yash, me and the waitress turned back. Sango and Miroku were sitting in a table for four and they were motioning for us to join them.

"Well, nevermind. Bye Mandy!" Inuyasha said carelessly as we walked to Miroku's and Sango's table. I silently snickered as "Sandy's" face flushed red as Yash mispronounced her name.

We sat down. Sango and I sat next to each other facing Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey! Long time no see, Kagome!" Miroku greeted.

I sweat-dropped.

"It's only been a day, 'Roku. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're on a date," Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed.

"Cool, us too," I said. Yash nodded.

A middle-aged lady arrived, probably Sango's and Miroku's waitress, and took our orders. I was sure glad it wasn't "Sandy." Maybe she actually took the hint. He's mine. Whoa, when did I get possessive?

We talked while we were waiting for our food. I was enjoying myself so much! And apparently the others were too. We kept on laughing. The food still hadn't arrived yet when we heard a familiar shrilling voice.

"Oh my gosh!! Kagome and Sango!!" Kikyo arrived.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Ugh…" Sango mumbled.

She walked over to our table.

"Hi!! Oh my gosh, what do we have here? It's like Inuyasha! And like Miroku!! Hi!!"

Sango and I both groaned in unison.

Yash and 'Roku just made a small wave gesture with their hands and turned to look at us. I knew this day was too good to be true.

Kikyo turned to the boys.

"Hey, did you guys know that Kagome and Sango keep this diary thing where they write _all _of their secrets?! And like they have their crushes name on their too! Though I don't know who they are because they won't trust me with the book, I wonder why? And anyways in the-"

"KIKYO STOP IT!!" I yelled, getting mad.

"-book they talk about _everything_. Once I had the chance to read: 'Oh, and he's so cute." I wonder who they were talking about. Of course after they snatched it back from me they didn't-"

"KIKYO!!" Sango yelled also, blushing. The part: 'Oh and he's so cute" was the part she wrote.

"-like, tell me who they even liked, but, oh well, maybe some other time. I would love to stay and chat-"

"NO!!" Sango and I both screamed in unison.

"-but I have to get to, like, the mall so yeah, bye hotties." She smiled hugely and waved at them, walking away. Then she turned back, as if she had forgotten something.

"Bye girls!!"

She finally walked away. I turned to Sango who was red with anger. I looked at the boys who looked confused but curiosity was evident in their faces.

I clenched my fists. How. Dare. She?!

Yash and 'Roku weren't supposed to know about this! Now that they do they'll probably want to know more about it and we'll be like: "No, you can't," and they'll get mad at us for not trusting them and we'll get mad at them for getting mad at us for trying to invade our privacy.

Whew, long sentence.

Anyways, ugh! It's all her freaking fault! Ugh! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I h-

"So… What was that about?" Miroku finally asked. I shut my eyes and opened them slowly. I unclenched and clenched my fists.

"Nothing…" Sango said through gritted teeth. Oh, how Kikyo was going to pay for all of this…

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose and I knew that he just wasn't going to let it go.

"Really? I didn't seem like nothing to me. What's that diary thing about?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Just _let it go_." This time I'm the one who answered.

"No, really, what was _it _about?"

"Nothing!"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, let it go!"

"Kagome, tell me!"

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon!"

I sighed, knowing this was going nowhere. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Kit Kat calm down…"

"Yash, dude, just let it go…"

I looked up from under my bangs at Inuyasha. He threw up his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine! Fine! I give up."

I grinned.

"Thank you." He just rolled his eyes.

After that interruption, the food arrived. Yum, it looked soooo good! I had gotten these lasagnas thingies that looked soooo good!

We ate and chatted, the mood lighting and everybody good back to their happy attitudes, or rather, aggressive attitude for Sango, perverted attitude for Miroku, and 'I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself' attitude from Inuyasha. Well, at least we were back to our usual selves.

After a wonderful dinner, we decided to head back to my house.

When we got in we decided in watching_ Saw 4 _on DVD. Since this was a scary movie, Sango and I went to the kitchen to make pop-corn and get sodas. We heard the boys turning on the T.V. from the kitchen and figured they were just watching the commercials. However, when we came back they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, dudes!" I called out. No answer. Then, some laughter. It was coming from my room.

Sango and I looked at each other, then, sprung to the top of the stairs. I flew my bedroom door open.

Miroku and Inuyasha were standing up both holding the small book that read: 'Diary' on it.

"'Ooooh Inuyasha is so hot!'" Miroku imitated me, laughing at how Inuyasha blushed.

"'Miroku is so sexy!'" Inuyasha imitated Sango, using it as a comeback for Miroku.

My mouth hung agape in shock.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?!" Sango yelled, face beet red.

**A/N: **So this is the longest chapter so far. I hope that makes up for the 3 long weeks I took to update. So again, review!! Tell me what you thought of the chappie!! Let's see what kind of punishment Kagome and Sango are going to give to Miroku and Inuyasha! So yeahhhh…

See yah,

Frenchcubanita :)


	7. Back To School

**Author's Note:** Heyyy :) Sorry (again) for the longgg update. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to take this long to update. Anyways, I'll make sure to make this chapter extra long. Thanks for the reviews :) You guys are the best. Um, by now you should know that this is AU, that the main pairings are Inu/Kag, etc... So, I'm taking that off and also the summary that I always put on. If you need to re-read the summary or something, go to previous chapters. Thanks :)

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except this story :)

**Chapter 7- Back To School**

There are a lot of things that I never knew about Inuyasha. I didn't know that he and Miroku were friends; I didn't know that he had... _loved _Kikyo; I somehow didn't know that Inuyasha was freaking _rich _(I practically stalk the poor guy, how come I never knew about his wealth?); I didn't know that he would ever ask me out, let alone make out with him; but the number one thing I never knew was going to happen was Inuyasha reading _the diary_.

That little diary where Sango and I wrote about our deepest thoughts, wishes, everything! One day we had been stupid enough to bring it to school so that when we were bored we could write in there, but Kikyo had snatched it away from us on second period that day and almost read it. Saying that Sango and I had almost had a heart attack was an understatement.

After that day we decided to leave it in my room, hidden behind my bed, sandwiched between the wall and the mattress. I thought it a pretty good spot to hide it... until now.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!" A vein popped out of Sango's forehead as the two guilty men in front of us backed away and put the diary behind their backs.

I just stood there, frozen on my spot, my hand still on the doorknob and my eyes wide.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

I c-can't be-believe that th-they're reading th-the diary. _Oh God!_

A fear spread over my body, making me shiver unconsciously. Had they read the whole thing? No, impossible, they didn't have enough time. What part had they read then? Obviously they read about our thoughts on them but every single page was about them, so what part had they read? Was it the part where we imagined them as our husbands?

Oh no.

Or maybe the part we imagined them kissing us?

Oh God. How embarrassing.

God, tell me I'm hallucinating. Please! Oh no no no no no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Um... I'm sorry?" Miroku scratched the back of his head culpably.

Sango growled and almost launched at them if I hadn't put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me confusingly, her brown orbs still burning with fire.

Even though I was more than embarrassed about our situation, I couldn't let Miroku and Inuyasha use this to their advantage; I just couldn't! I'll never hear the end of it.

My embarrassment turned to anger. How could they? After we had specifically told them not to even discuss the matter in our presence, they go and read _the diary_.

Bastards.

"Boys..." My voice was coated with sugar. They flinched. I actually enjoyed the look on their faces. They knew something bad was going to happen to them. I almost laughed at Inuyasha's expression. Even at a time like this his shoulders were squared and he had a smirk on his face. His ego hadn't left. But if you looked closely, his honey orbs reflected the same fear Miroku had.

Sango stared at me, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She had caught on.

"Boys..." Sango mimicked me, her voice unusually high-pitched. Miroku blinked rapidly while Inuyasha looked down.

"Look, it's no big deal. So, what, we read your stupid diary, it doesn't matter, okay? We already knew you guys had a thing for us before we read it. It was kind of obvious..." Inuyasha took a daring step forward. Of course, his arrogance never left either.

I felt my left brow twitch furiously in anger but I ignored it. I even felt a few tears blur my eyes but I pushed them back. There was no way in _hell _I'd let Inuyasha have the satisfaction of seeing me break.

Instead I smirked and let my eyes bore into his. He blinked; he didn't expect me to respond like this.

I faked a pout.

"Oh, really?" I forced myself to giggle, "Aw, and I was trying hard to hide it, too. C'mon Boomerang-Babe, we've got a movie to watch." Sango looked at me as if I were crazy. My eyes pleaded to just follow along. She arched an eyebrow at me but did as told.

"Okay, sure," she faked a smile and started walking away. I tagged along after her and closed the door behind us. I could already imagine Inuyasha and Miroku standing there dumbfounded.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered once we were descending the stairs.

"You'll see... Trust me, we'll get them back." I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a wicked grin. She got an evil glint in her eye and nodded.

We plopped ourselves down on the couch and picked up the forgotten popcorn and soda from the small table in front of us. I pressed play on the remote and saw that the boys hadn't put the DVD on. I stood up, shaking my head from side to side and put the DVD in the DVD player.

As I was about to sit down, the boys came down looking troubled (probably debating if our mood could change so quickly.) I saw them shrug it off and heard Inuyasha mutter something along the lines as "fuck PMS" and "damned women mood swings" while Miroku sat next to Sango on the couch. His hand inched up towards her derrière but before he could touch her, she slapped him.

"PERVERT!"

I chuckled while Inuyasha's arms circled my waist, pulling me down with him on the other couch.

I leaned back and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I shivered slightly at the closeness. My cheeks were turning red and I knew it. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face. He smelled so good... I gulped and I could almost feel him smirking as he talked.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" He was so teasing. I turned a bit and stuck out my tongue at him, then, realizing how close we were, I turned away, blushing.

"You know we're sorry, right girls?" Miroku asked as he pressed play.

"Yeah, what he said," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Un-huh." Sango's voice sounded sincere enough.

"Sure." My own voice sounded honest to my ears.

The boys smiled and turned toward the screen. Sango and I looked at each other and shared a smirk.

Both of us probably thinking the same thing:

"_You have no clue what awaits you, guys."_

* * *

I clung to Inuyasha as more blood appeared on the screen. 

"Oh, God," I groaned. Inuyasha tightened his hold on my waist. I glanced to my right to see that Sango was also shielding her eyes away from the dreadful image while Miroku happily held her.

'Roku was probably using this to his advantage. Sango would never publicly let him hold her like that. Pervert...

After the credits had been shown, we turned off the TV and I stretched lazily.

"So..."

Sango opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by my... father?

"Kagome?" Oops, I forgot my parents were coming home today. All four of us turned to see my parents and Souta, a bag of luggage each. Wait, why did Souta had a luggage with him? He didn't go with-

Oh, right he had a sleepover at Kohaku's house. Duh.

"Um, hey." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, honey. Who are your friends? Well, I know Sango of course, but who are the handsome gentlemen?" My mom dropped her bags while my dad closed the door. Souta just rolled his eyes and went to his room.

"Oh, well, this is Inuyasha, and that's Miroku." People consider me lucky because my parents are never home and they never really care about things like this but sometimes I wish my parents were your normal, strict parents. I mean, sure I love my freedom but I could be doing drugs for all they care.

"Nice to meet you." My mother walked over to the boys and shook their hands. "Well 'night." She picked her bags up from the floor and went up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Kagome." My father also disappeared upstairs, following my mother.

"Damn, Kags. You're parents are so easygoing," Miroku looked at me in amazement, "I wish my folks were like yours."

"Heh, yeah," I replied but in my mind I could hear myself say: _"No, you don't." _

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Plus, we all have school tomorrow," Inuyasha exclaimed, detaching himself from me and standing up. I bit back a whimper as his warmth left me. He _was _right after all. With all this craziness of making out, dates, the party, and everything, I had completely forgotten tomorrow was Monday.

"Ugh," I threw my head back and laid on the couch, "I have no intention of going to school tomorrow."

"You have to. I have to introduce everyone to my new girlfriend. That is, if you're willing to, you know, be my girl." Inuyasha smirked. I turned beet red. What is happening to me?

"Um, y-yeah. Sure. Whatever," I let the words stumble out of my mouth. He grinned and kissed me, hard.

"See you tomorrow, Kit Kat. Bye guys." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Awwwww... So cute!" I turned around.

"Shut up, Boomerang-Babe! You're no better with 'Roku." I giggled as she blushed.

Miroku bent down and whispered something to her ear. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He kissed her slowly then traced Inuyasha's earlier footsteps.

"Bye lovely Sango. See ya, Kagome." He waved and left. Once the door was closed, Sango jumped in the air.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm Miroku's girlfriend!" A grin was evident on her face. I grinned too and we started jumping up and down.

"Ohmygosh! I can't believe it!" I screamed excitedly.

"Me neither! This is so awesome! Imagine the look on everyone's faces tomorrow!" she yelled back.

I stopped jumping.

"Wh-what...?" I stuttered while Sango still jumped up and down eagerly.

"Well, yeah!" was her bubbly response, "Didn't Yash say you guys where going to make your first entrance as girlfriend and boyfriend at school tomorrow...?" By then, she had stopped jumping and looked at me confusingly.

I played back memories in my head.

"_You have to. I have to introduce everyone to my new girlfriend. That is, if you're willing to, you know, be my girl." Inuyasha smirked. I turned beet red. What is happening to me?_

"_Um, y-yeah. Sure. Whatever," I let the words stumble out of my mouth._

Oh shit. At that time I hadn't really processed what he was saying. The only thing that my brain had processed was: "Oh my god he's asking me to be his girlfriend!" which is not really that intelligent.

Oh Goddddd.

Don't get me wrong I would love to be Yash's girlfriend but... How's the whole flipping school going to react when they find out that I'm dating the most popular guy there.

Wait a minute.

Why do I even _care_?

Yeah, that's right, I don't! So, whatever, they'll just have to deal with it! Yeah!

I punched the air in triumph as I had come to my conclusion.

Sango watched me weirdly.

"Are you okay? One minute you were frowning, and the next you punched the air with your fist in a very Napoleon Dynamite way."

"Uhhh... Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I shrugged.

She chuckled.

"You're so... Kagome-ish."

"Thanks... Hey!" I crossed my arms at her. She laughed even harder.

"See what I mean? You're so bipolar," she snickered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"N-"

"Will you two just shut it?!! Pre-teen boy trying to sleep here!" I heard my brother shout from his room.

"You're not even eleven yet!" I screamed back.

"Doesn't matter! Just go to sleep, trust me you need it!"

"Shut it, twerp!"

"No you-"

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!!!" Now, I might have said that my parents weren't strict but a mother that is tired and sore from a long trip is as dangerous as a mountain lion.

"..." Silence filled the house.

"Let's go to sleep," I whispered to Sango as she nodded in response. We went to my room, picked out our outfits for tomorrow, and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A tall silver haired boy smirked at me. 

"You're mine, Kagome." His voice was husky.

He had gorgeous amber eyes that traveled up and down my body as if he was memorizing every part of me. He stepped forward. He was muscular and tanned. He was just too perfect.

He was only an inch away when he whispered, just right above my lips, his breath tickling my face.

"I lo-"

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

I jolted awake and sat up immediately.

"Where's the fire?" I said as I frantically looked around the room.

"Nowhere," Souta guffawed, "Gosh, sis, you look like Frankenstein with porcupine hair on mornings."

I threw my pillow at him.

"Get out. What time is it, anyways?"

"6:45," Souta replied as he made no movement to show that he was leaving.

"Oh-my-god! School starts in 30 minutes! We're late! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER SOUTA?!" I shrieked.

"And miss seeing you freaking out? I don't think so. Plus, it's your own fault that you overslept," he laughed.

"GET OUT!!" I yelled, even though I knew he was right.

"Jeez. PMSing, much?" He muttered under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

"SANGO, GET THE HELL UP!!!" I shook her violently.

No response.

"COME ON!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" I slapped her.

Nothing.

"UGH!! SANGO!!!"

Nada.

"SANGO, MIROU'S HERE!!!" Out of nowhere, Sango sat up, wide eyed.

"Where?" she exclaimed.

"I was lying! Now get ready, it's... 6:48! Shoot!" I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, brushing my hair in frenzy. As much as I hated to admit it, Souta was right. I did look like some zombie with hair sticking up everywhere. My eyes had weird bags under them, my hair looked like a hurricane just passed, my face looked rigid because of my unused muscles, my lips were pale, and all in all, I looked like a witch. Ugh, I must have thrashed and turned in my sleep.

Darn.

I brushed my hair even harder. After it was somewhat smoother and softer, I threw cold water at my face. I soaped my visage and washed it thoroughly. No shower this morning. After drying my face, I quickly applied some eyeliner and lip-gloss that I had found. I ran my hands through my hair for a second more, flattening it on my shoulders. I pinched my cheeks so I didn't look so pale like I normally did after resting my body for more than an hour and put on the clothes I had laid out the day earlier.

I looked at myself one more time before leaving the bathroom. I wore a pair of tight, skinny leg jeans and a mini-dress on top with a belt and flats. The dress was a very light brown with spaghetti straps and hung at my curves, perfectly. Inuyasha would love it. Speaking of which, I'm... I'm... I'm Inuyasha's GIRLFRIEND!!

Oh freak! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Stop!!

I thought we already went through this yesterday.

Just breathe, Kagome, breathe.

After I had calmed my nerves, I went outside the bathroom to find that Sango had gone back to sleep.

Oh fu- wait, from now own I'm going to try not to curse. I'm already turning into Inuyasha, yelling at people just because of my moods, so I don't need to curse like him too, even if this is a BIG problem.

Sango is even harder to wake up once she falls asleep for the second time (I found out the hard way.)

Fu- err, I mean, freak!

I looked at the clock. 7: 00 a.m., it read. 15 minutes left! No breakfast today either.

"SANGO, MIROKU IS HERE!!!" She didn't even stir. Figures. She's not going to fall for the same trick twice.

"SANGO, MIROKU IS GROPING A CHEERLEADER!!!" Sango woke immediately and jumped out of bed.

"Where is he?" she screamed angrily, "Stupid pervert." Once she noticed he wasn't there she looked at me accusingly.

"KAGOME!!!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I told her.

"Ugh, I'm going back to sleep..." she mumbled.

"NO!!" I grabbed her shoulders, "It's 7 o'clock!! We're late!!" Sango's eyes bulged out of her head as she dashed to the bathroom. It may seem like we're overreacting for nothing, it's just an attendance, after all. Well, see, the thing is Sango and I had perfect attendance since sixth grade. It was like our personal goal and we weren't going to break our perfect attendance now, after five years of working our butts off for it.

"Come on, it's 7:09," I told her grabbing her backpack along with mines.

"Coming," she ran out of the bathroom snatched her backpack from me and flung it over he shoulders. She sprinted down the stairs with me on her tail. My parents were already gone along with Souta. We flew by the kitchen to the front door. I locked it hurriedly and ran after Sango.

I caught up with her and we ran even faster. I looked at my watch.

"7:11," I panted, "We can still make it." We forced our legs to go faster and I could feel my back hurting from the weight of my backpack while my legs were going numb as they worked mechanically.

I puffed air as the school came to view.

"7:14!!" I yelled as we threw the glass door open, and ran in the hall ways.

"30 seconds!!" The door of our first hour was only a few feet away.

Almost there.

"25 seconds!!" Sango grabbed the doorknob while I reached out to help her when suddenly a hand covered my mouth and pulled me to a strong chest. I tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Shh... It's me," Inuyasha whispered in my ear in the same tone he used at the party. I breathed out a sigh of relief than tried to push myself out of arms without success. His hand let go of my mouth only to be replaced by his own mouth. I smiled into the kiss as he licked my bottom lip. Just as I parted my lips he broke away.

"Morning," he smirked as he opened the door and got inside.

"You tease," I said to no one.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

"Oh great, and he made late too," I groaned as I opened the door.

"Oh, hello. Please take your seat," a manly voice said, definitely not Mrs. Hirakotsu. The sub smiled as I slid into my seat. He passed around an attendance sheet letting me know that he had no clue who I was. It's not like we had assigned seat and he could look at the teach's chart or something. Yes! The gods must be happy with me today!

The class started talking, the volume increasing, but the sub said nothing and just typed on his laptop.

I glanced at Sango who was texting someone with her phone, probably 'Roku, then, rummaged through my backpack to find the assignments we had to finish from last Friday. I told you, I'm a big good-goody.

When I finally pulled out my binder, I found a note on the desk. I quirked an eyebrow as I opened the note.

"_Hey Kit Kat :) _

_You look beautiful today. Is it okay if I present you as my girlfriend at lunch? I wanna see the look on everyone's face when they see that I've got the prettiest girl in the world. I miss not sitting by you. I wanna kiss you again. Please talk to me, I'm bored. _

_Inuyasha."_

By the end of the note my cheeks must have gone through at least a hundred different shades of red.

I looked at him and saw him gazing at me intently, a smirk gracing his lips. He's doing that on purpose! There's no way he doesn't know what it's doing to me. Ugh. Fine, if he wants to play that way then he's so gonna get it.

-A/N: I hope the note isn't offensive to any of you. I mean, it's a little out there for most T rated fanfics sooo... skip it if you want. I'm thinking of changing the story to M, just to be safe. Tell me what you think.-

"_Hi :)_

_Sure, it's alright. Speak for yourself, you look so hot today. I mean with that tight red shirt... Mmm... And those pants... Yum. You can't even come close to what I'm imagining right now... You... Me... My room... Or maybe yours... _

_Ha ha._

_You wish, perv._

_-Kit Kat."_

I fisted in the note in my hand at threw it at him. He looked around, his eyes held fake annoyance and confusion as his eyes met mines and his smirk somehow got broader but he still kept the fake annoyance and confusion in place. I saw Yura ask him something and he just nodded. He made it seem as a random person had just thrown a paper ball at him. His friends went back to their conversations as I watched him read the note with a playful grin on my face.

He read the note with huge eyes until he reached the part he must have not liked because his face scrunched up into a frown, but then the smirk reappeared as he wrote something down. I saw him stand up and walk to the garbage can that took place right behind me; he threw away a paper, then, started walking back to his chair, but not before dropping a folded piece of paper on my lap.

I stifled a giggle. It was amusing to think that no one had noticed our little note exchanging. Turning my attention to the paper currently sitting on my lap, I let my small fingers grasp it and open it.

I made a silent gasp as I read the writings. My cheeks turning redder with each word I read, my eyes blinking in this belief as I shakily put the paper on my desk. I took a calming breath but it did nothing to my nerves. I felt anger wash over me like a tidal wave as I stood, walked all the way to Inuyasha's table, stood right in front of him as his eyes bored into mines, let my trembling hand go up in the air, and slapped him, hard.

The room got really quiet suddenly as everyone watched Inuyasha's every move, wondering what his reaction was going to be. No one had ever even dared to touch Inuyasha before. He stared at me.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared even more.

Until, finally, he burst out laughing. His friends quickly joined him and everyone else seemed to just shrug it off.

I made a small 'humph' sound and walked back to my table.

"Hey, what happened?" Sango asked, flipping her phone shut and looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, c'mon, the whole class saw you smacking him." She rolled her eyes at me.

I blushed, remembering the note.

"It was nothing."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, sarcasm evident in her voice, "Well, when you decide that you can trust you bestest friend in your whole wide world enough to tell her a secret about... hmm... I don't know, maybe you doing the naughty with your boyfriend, tell me."

I blushed even harder.

"W-what? I-it's n-not like t-that," I stuttered, feeling the heat going up to my ears.

"Uh-huh. Suuuuure. Whatever you say, Kit Kat." She grinned, enjoying the struggle I was going through.

"Sango! It wasn't like that! He... he... he..." I lost my voice as embarrassment took over me, reminding me once again of the note.

"He what?" I cast my eyes downward, blushing furiously, "No, no, no, no, nooooo... It's okay, don't mind me. I told you, when you feel comfortable about your physical relationship with your boyfriend, then you can tell me."

My blush only seemed to increase more, if that was even possible.

"S-sango! H-he didn't... And I... But you..."

"Aw, what's wrong is his you-know-what too small for you?" she laughed.

"S-stop!" My lips were quivering in embarrassment. Oh my god! I could die right there! Oh my god. Oh my god. Breathe Kag, breathe. Think of a comeback, think of a comeback...

"Well, why are you accusing me of keeping secrets from you when you've been doing your boyfriend every day now, even in your mom's car," I smirked.

It was her turn to flush a very deep crimson color.

"What are you talking about?" she muttered angrily.

"Well, didn't you know? Your boyfriend told me alllllll about it. How you did 'it' in the laundry room, the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen-"

"Kagome!" she whined.

"In the living room, in the garage, in the attic-"

"In the attic? What the..."

"Do you want me to continue? 'Cause I can. There's still the den, the basement, the-"

"Fine, you win this time. But I'll get you back, you'll see." Her eyes scared me for a minute as I shivered.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

Already? Jeez, got to go to second hour. I picked up my stuff and starting walking with Sango to second hour. I felt Inuyasha bump my shoulder on my way out and trembled. He quickly gave me a small smile before going in the opposite direction. I sighed contently in my mind, loving the fact that I was his girlfriend. Me and only me.

Out of nowhere, Miroku appeared and before Sango could even react, he quickly kissed her on the lips and ran to his next class.

Sango stopped walking, shock written all over her face as she softly touched her lips with her hand.

"Aw," I said, grinning at her.

"He's so handsome..." she mumbled, though I think it was more to herself than to me.

"You guys are really cute together," I told her sincerely. I meant it. If you pictured Sango and Miroku next to each other, Sango blushing and Miroku with a perverted smile on his face, you realize that they look really good together. They seem opposite but opposite attract.

"Thanks," she blushed. I just smiled at her.

As I sat down in second hour I realized that I had left the note on my desk. The second bell hadn't rung yet so I just walked out of the class and peaked in my first period. No one was there. It seems that it's the teacher's planning period or something. I looked on my desk and saw the note.

Yes! I can still get it without anyone seeing me or anything. I opened the door wider just in time to see the substitute come into view.

"Shoot," I silently whispered to myself. I closed the door a bit so the sub couldn't see me but I could still see him.

He walked towards my desk. Oh no. He saw the note. I have to do something.

"Ah, Mr. ... I'm sorry what was your name again?" I stepped into the classroom, acting in the most polite way I could.

"Mr. Hirachimi." He pushed the glasses closer to his eyes.

"Um, yes, well, Mr. Hirachimi I was sent here to inform you that you are needed at the front desk. It appears the intercom wasn't working." I hoped he bought into my lie. I was trying so hard to make my intrusion seem genuine.

"Erm, sure," he cocked an eyebrow at me but still seemed to believe me, "Give me a minute." He reached for the note.

"NO!" He looked up abruptly, startled by my outburst.

"Uh, I mean, you are needed immediately," his hand moved towards the paper, "NOW!" He jumped back and almost jogged out of the classroom, it seemed. I let out a breath of relief when I saw him leave. I chuckled slightly of the fact that the grown man was scared of a mere teenager. Then again, I don't blame him, I was pretty scary.

I grabbed the note, looking at its writings once more before shredding it in pieces and throwing away what remained of it. I glanced back at the garbage can as I remembered what the note had said.

It was really, really, _really _perverted; so perverted in fact that even Miroku would've blushed. That, right there, says a lot. Inuyasha had practically written me porn _and _he even drew a picture! I'm serious that guy hangs out with 'Roku _way_ too much. I shook my head from side to side as I hurried out of the classroom.

I entered second hour just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Please take your seats," Mr. Houshi exclaimed from his desk. I sat down while Sango gave me a confused look.

"Class, today we're going to be re-writing the essays from last Friday," Mr. Houshi started as the class groaned, "It upsets me to know how terribly you guys did on those. So I'm giving you a chance to better yourself. Take this as an act of kindness rather than one of punishment. I'm letting you improve your essays, so you should be grateful. I recommend you rewrite the papers well, for I will be looking for errors. The only essays in the class that were satisfactory to me were Ms. Higurashi's, Ms. Tajilla's, and Mr. Long's. Those three students do not have to rewrite their essays. The rest of you do. Begin."

I inwardly sighed. I was never punished. I was the goody-two-shoe. I was the teacher's pet. I was Ms. Perfect. It pisses me off how people judge me. They all think my life is perfect. 'Oh look at that girl; she'll probably go to Harvard one day. She got it so easy' or 'Oh man, another F. I wish I could be that Higurashi girl, she always gets A's.' Well, I got news for you; you definitely do not want to be me. My life is far from perfect.

My parents are never home and they don't care about me. My only 'close' friend is Sango while everyone else has gazillions of friends. I move all the time, which sucks. I work my ass- uh, I mean, butt, off for my grades. You don't know the pressure I have all the time because of academics. You get straight A's once then everyone expects you to get them all the time.

It's hard...

But I guess I somehow consider my life perfect. It _is _perfect, in its own way. Because my parents are never home, I get to do what I want. I have the bestest friend in the whole world and I wouldn't trade her for anything. Because of my grades, I'll go to a good university, which kind of makes it worth the pressure. And as for moving... If it weren't for moving I would've never met Yash.

Yash who's so wonderful and gorgeous and strong and brave and hot and-

"Psst." I look at the direction the sound came from and realize that it was Sango. She pointed to my desk. There was a note on it. I blushed slightly, remembering the note Yash gave me but I put the memory in the back of my mind. I have got to get over it.

I opened the note.

It read:

"_Hey dude. Where'd you go?"_

I looked at note quizzically before understanding what she meant.

"_Oh, I went back to Ms. H's class," _I wrote.

"_Why?"_

"_Because I left my note in there."_

"_Oooooh. You mean the naughty one?"_

I could the blood rushing to my face.

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm not even talking."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Obviously not."_

"_Too."_

"_Not."_

"_Too."_

"_Not."_

"_Too." _

"Girls, will you grade these papers for me, please?" Mr. Houshi asked before I gave Sango the note back.

We looked up and answered at the same time.

"Sure."

* * *

For the rest of the class we graded papers, which was boring but at least we were far away from Kikyo. We hadn't talked to her since the party and I'm glad. When the bell rung Sango and I made our way to third hour. 

"Dude, look at them," I whispered to Sango, looking at a bunch of cheerleaders. She looked at what I was looking at and frowned.

"Ew, I hate them," she said.

"Totally. Have you seen how dense they are?" I shook my head in disgust while we took a turn in the hallway, walking in the direction of our third hour.

"I know. The only thing they talk about is their fake nails and extensions. They're so overly conceited," she agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone's conceited in their own way. If we weren't we'd look like shi- uh, crap, right now. But those girls are just so self-centered it's not even funny." I made a grimace to prove my point as we entered Drama Class.

"Hey babe." I suddenly heard in my ear. I turned around and saw Inuyasha, smirking, his hand wrapped around something that he gave to me once he grasped my hand.

It was a note.

Figures.

I rolled my eyes at him while he took his seat. Immediately, Yura was on his lap. I almost growled at her. She let her hands travel up and down his chest and I stepped forward. Inuyasha pushed her away.

"Sorry but I'm taken," he told her, catching my eye for a split second before looking back at her.

"WHAT?!" she screeched and practically everyone looked at her.

"Ms. Hiro, keep your voice down and sit in your own seat!" everyone snickered as she slid of Yash's lap, "Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Tajilla, what are you waiting for? Take your seats!" Ms. Miko scolded. I looked down in embarrassment as I realized we were still standing.

"See ya," Sango whispered, going to the other side of the room. Wait, what? Doesn't she sit behind to me? Oh no, we changed seats. I now sit in front of... Inuyasha. Oh dear god.

I walked slowly to my seat and sat down.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you," Inuyasha breathed in my ear. I bit my lip nervously. This was going to be a long third hour.

**A/N: **Okay so again, sorry for taking forever in updating. Next chappie is about the school finding out that Kag and Inu are together and also about the 'punishment' the girls have planned for the guys. Please R&R!!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Promise!!!

**Frenchcubanita :)**


	8. School Crisis

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm sorry I made you guys wait all this time for another chapter. The truth is I kinda lost faith in the story. I mean, do you know how it feels to read another book, another story, another fanfiction and realize that your story is a big joke? I started out this story just for the heck of it, 'cause it was fun. But as time flew by the story became one of my priorities and I took it more seriously and now looking back I saw all of my mistakes, everything that I could have done differently and I just... lost hope. I was going to delete this story and just make a new one, a better one. This note was going to be about how I'm really sorry but you can read the next story. But then, I felt like I was giving up. Sure this may not be the best story out there but it mirrors my progress throughout the story. It shows how my writing was when I started and how much better, hopefully, it'll be at the end of the story. And you guys played a big part in my decision too. With your reviews and how many people put me in their favorite story/author, you really made me reconsider. Thanks a lot :D

Now that I'm done with my emotional and pathetic author's note, let's read the chapter you've been waiting for.

:D

Also, some of you've been wondering about the note... I'm still blushing from that. Ha-ha. Seriously, you don't even want to know XD

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 18

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

**Disclaimer: **Look, I bet you know that I know that you know that the whole flipping world knows that I don't own Inuyasha. Am I right?

**Chapter 8- School Crisis**

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding as Yash left the room for a bathroom break. It was bad enough having him in the same room as me, but this was pure torture! The whole hour he kept playing with the strands of my hair or leaning and blowing in my ear, and boy let me tell you, I couldn't stay still! His ministrations kept me so fidgety and nervous that I didn't know how to act. I would fold my arms on my chest, unfold them, then I would play with my pencil, rolling it back and forth, then I would cross my legs, uncross them, then I would move in my chair as if to be more comfortable, then I would more some more, and yeah, you get the point.

I couldn't believe how fast we were going and to tell you the truth, it scared me. Sure I've dated before, but I've never liked the guy so much, nor have I ever felt a burning sensation on every place the guy touched me, nor did I ever felt that I needed _more. _From where I was I could hear every movement he made, I could image the way he looked, and I could _feel _everything he did. He was like my drug and I was intoxicated. I couldn't get _enough _of him and it scared the crap out of me that I was feeling this way too soon, way too much.

It didn't help that he was always tormenting me so much. I sighed, shaking my head from side to side. We've only been going out since yesterday, goddamn it! This isn't supposed to happen; I'm not supposed to feel this way. It wasn't only lust. Yes, I did lust after him, but I feel like there's something _more_...

I shook my head again, pushing the thoughts in the back of my head. This was just a high school crush and a high school relationship. I'm just hurting my brain over-thinking this.

The door opened, then, and I could see Inuyasha walking towards me, or rather his seat which was right behind me, a smirk planted on his gorgeous face, his hair moving slightly with each step and his beautiful golden eyes fixed on me. His smirk enlarged, as well as his ego probably, as he caught me staring. I rolled my eyes at him, fighting with my inner self to control my actions and act like I would normally act with any other guy.

The only problem was that he was no ordinary guy. He was flipping Inuyasha Takahashi for god's sake. The hottest, sexiest, most charming guy at school! He was way popular and way out of my league. And yet, he still said that he was attracted to me. I don't know what the hell he's thinking!

I grumbled under my breath when I realized that this was the second time I cursed in two minutes. Well, there goes my resolution of not cursing anymore.

I felt him seating behind me while the teacher resumed her lecture. Yes, she had stopped talking when he came in the room; everyone had. All the girls had drooled in awe while all the guys frowned and muttered curses. Inuyasha Takahashi was _definitely _out of my league. Maybe I was pretty, and maybe I did have the brains but I was still considered a nerd to everyone who cared. Actually, they didn't care.

At my school, to be considered popular you had to have it _all_. The looks, the brains, the charms, the body, the personality, the athletics, the money, everything! And he had it _all_. Okay, so maybe not so much on the personality but it's not like they gave a damn anyways. He was still popular. Talking about, popular... Kikyo wasn't popular. Not one tiniest bit. Sure, she was a slut but she totally wasn't popular. I was sure of that.

Soooooooo... How come he went out with her? Was it because of the same reason he went out with me? Why _did _he go out with me? Was it because... I silently gasped. Was it because _I _looked like _her_? Because I was a fucking _duplicate_? Because he thought I could be his rebound girl? Oh hell no!

But if that was true then why didn't he come back to her when she asked him to? Did she hurt him too much? Did he finally move on? I groaned and put one hand on my forehead which was burning up. This is too confusing. My head hurts. Ouch...

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Inuyasha ask behind me. I nodded but I couldn't take my hand off my forehead. It just hurt so much...

He noticed this and leaning in. He put a hand on my neck, then on my cheek. It was as far as he could go. I shivered when I felt his cool hands on my feverish skin.

"You have a fever," he mumbled in my ear. Abruptly, he stood up.

"Ms. Miko?" He looked at her with his intense eyes.

"And that's how you can express your emotions on- yes?" she replied, stopping in mid-sentence. She gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"Higurashi has a fever; can I accompany her to the nurse?" He gave her a dazzling smile. That suck-up, good for nothing... Ugh! I stood up to protest but Ms. Miko had already spoken.

"Of course, Inuyasha. Go on." I mentally slapped myself. That idiot! I was fine! I don't need to go to see the stupid nurse so she can give me stupid medication!

But Inuyasha had already grabbed my arm, leading me to the door, his other hand holding his backpack and mines. I heard the girls sigh contently, gossiping to each other.

"Ooooh. Did you see that?"

"What a gentleman!"

"I wish I was that Higumashi girl!"

"Isn't it Higurami?"

"Whatever!"

I ignored their voices and tried to detach myself from him but failed miserably.

"Why did you do that?" I asked once we were in the empty hallway.

"You have a temperature so I'm bringing you to the nurse," he replied matter-of-factly. I sighed and pouted.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined. He chuckled and brought me to his chest.

"You're going to have to, willingly or unwillingly," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. I just felt so comfortable yet nervous around him. It was crazy. My head throbbed and I groaned involuntarily from the pain. He seemed to realize this as he pulled away and took my hand. He led me along the deserted hallways all the way to the nurse's office. Kaede was a kind and gentle elderly person. There were rumors that she was Kikyo's sister but eh, it's high school, you never know what to believe anymore.

As we arrived to the office, Inuyasha opened the door for me. I smile gratefully and sat down on the bed thingy they had. He picked up the paper that was poised on the nurse's desk and filled it out. Half a second later he gave it to Kaede.

"Hello, dearie. In case ye don't know my name is Kaede. What is bothering ye?" she asked softly, scanning the paper. Oh, I forgot to mention she kind of speaks like a pirate, or at least that's what it sounds to me when she says "ye" instead of "you." Before I could answer, the pounding in my head grew louder and I winced.

"Look old hag, Kagome has a fever so do your job and make her better," Inuyasha told Kaede. It would have sounded sweet if Inuyasha hadn't been so rude.

"Inuyasha!" I whispered hoarsely, feeling that if I spoke louder the ringing in my ears would get louder too. It's funny how my headache started by the fact that I had been thinking about _Kikyo._ At the thought, my head pounded even more. Ugh, I have got to stop thinking before my brain freaking explodes.

Kaede placed her wrinkly hand on my forehead. She made a small 'hmm?' sound and took out a thermometer from her pocket.

"What's 'hmm' supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" I whispered again. He half-glared at me before looking back at Kaede.

"So?" he barked. Kaede shook her head in disappointment of Yash's behavior while she stuck the thermometer in between my arm and my armpit.

"Ms. Higurashi seems to be having a very high fever. Were ye sick this morning, dear?" She looked at me concerned.

"Um, no. Not until a few minutes ago," I responded.

"Hmm..." She went to the cabinet and searched for something through her medicine.

"Goddamnit, old fart! What the hell's wrong with Kagome?!" Inuyasha bit out. I froze, shocked. How does Inuyasha act all sweet one minute and all inconsiderate the next? And he still manages to make people bow down at his feet? Wow, talk about stupid.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so mean, you jerk!" I yelled, even though my head hurt like hell. I was angry, true, because he was being an asshole but... Truth be told, I kind of liked it. Yeah, yeah, I know it probably makes me a bad person too but it's just so Inuyasha-like. He hides his true feelings by being mad and I just realized how _protective_ of me he was. _Protective_. Hmm, I like that word.

He really wants to know what's wrong with me. He wants me to feel better. I inwardly smiled.

"Shut up, wench! I wasn't talking to you," he answered, looking at me. Okay so I like the dude. A lot. But I _hate_ it when he calls me wench and he knows it.

"Inu_yasha_," I growled, "Did you just tell me to _shut up_?"

"Did I stutter?" he replied, his eyebrow rose in mockery. I glared at him and barely noticed Kaede right next to us, trying to hide her smile with the back of her hand.

"You're so... _ugh!_" I shouted at his face, my mind searching for a word.

"Gee, what a great comeback, bitch," he smirked at me. I gritted my teeth.

"You, I swear, are _the _most infuriating, idiotic, dim sided, half-witted, arrogant _bastard_," I bit out. He faked surprise.

"Awww... Kaggie knows how to curse," he said in a baby voice.

"I also know how to count which I'm sure it's something you wouldn't know about since you're so stupid!" I yelled. We both seemed to not have noticed Kaede try to interrupt our argument.

"Children, please refrain from-"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not as bitchy as some _people_," he looked directly at me, "who seem to be PMSing _all _the time!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha-" We didn't hear Kaede.

"Excuse me? And how long have you known me?" I shrieked. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"Long enough to know that you're a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. I fumed. I could practically feel the tip of my ears getting red.

Kaede stepped between us.

"Child, please calm-"

"Well, maybe we should stop this... this _thing _we have so you don't to know me any longer, since you can't bare to..." I lost my voice as tears blurred my eyes. I looked down so my bangs covered my face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No tears. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way. Just... just don't cry, okay?" I heard him say. He placed two fingers on my chin and leveled my gaze to his.

"Please?" he whispered, only a breath away. His plead broke whatever barrier I might have put up from how angry I was with him. I mean, he apologized _and _he was polite. In what universe does the great Inuyasha ever do that?

So I circled my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mines. My eyes fluttered close as I tasted the sweet flavor that was simply Inuyasha. I felt the now familiar sparks I always feel when kissing him. He responded enthusiastically, putting his arms around my waist and hugging me closer to him.

"Ahem."

We reluctantly parted to see Kaede, hands on her hips, with a bemused smile she was trying so hard to hide.

I blushed and looked at my feet. I heard Inuyasha fake a cough and I glanced up at him. His cheeks were flushed and he looked somewhat embarrassed, yet he had a smirk on his face. I mentally sighed. He's such a guy. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Children, as I was trying to tell ye before," she gave us a quick look that seemed to speak for itself: _"... but since ye were too preoccupied with yourselves, I'll tell ye now," _and I felt myself blush even more, "Ms. Higurashi seems to have a migraine. It's harmless enough but I'll send ye home so ye can rest for the rest of the day, okay dearie? I recommend some pain killers for the pounding ye must feel in yer head but as ye know I cannot give them to ye without parental approval. Ye should be fine in the next day or two."

I smiled gratefully at her as a form of agreement. Inuyasha gave her a curt nod and made his way towards the door. He grabbed our bags opened the door and looked back at Kaede.

"By the way old hag, excuse me from school too since I'll be taking care of Kagome. C'mon Kagome." He stared at me, smirked, and walked to the door.

"But ye aren't allowed to leave campus for..." Kaede started saying but when she caught the look on Inuyasha's face, she shrugged like there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted. "Just be careful..."

I nodded gratefully to Kaede.

"Thank you for all your help." I smiled and followed Inuyasha out. I didn't know if I had actually her Kaede say it or if it was a figment of my imagination. But the words: _"Ah, these two will grow old together" _rang in my head.

When Yash and I were finally inside his car, he winked at me before turning on the engine. I felt my heart flutter.

"Looks like they won't know I'm your girlfriend yet," I told him, referring to the kids at school. I leaned my head on the glass window and looked at him. He tore his gaze from the road to catch sight of me before looking back at the cars in front of him.

"You don't seem too disappointed," he replied and I could feel the question out of his statement: _"Why?"_

"Well, I..." I closed my eyes for a moment, "I guess I don't really want them to know." I opened my eyes to look at his reaction.

He furrowed his eyebrows. I continued.

"Well, it's not like I'm ashamed or anything. Well it's not as if I could, you're way out of my league and," he opened his mouth to say something, "...But that's not the point. The point is that I know they won't accept me and I don't want you to feel obligated to make a choice between me and them."

"Kags," he sighed, "they'll love you."

My face said it all: _"Have you met your friends?"_

"And if they don't, they'll have to deal with me." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, when we stopped at the red light. My heart stopped beating for a second and as if on reflex, my fingers went to my cheek. The place where his lips had connected to my skin tingled. He caught me in the act and smirked. That brought me back to Earth and I blushed.

"Well, I... I don't know." I bit my lip nervously.

"Kit Kat, it'll be fine." I gazed at his profile. He was handsome as ever. His beautiful silver hair glowed in the sunlight. His golden eyes were focused on the road but his cute doggie ears kept twitching in my direction proving that he was listening. I suddenly felt bold and before the feeling left, I untied my seat belt.

Before he could even react, I brought my mouth his ear and breathed out, "Okay, Yash. I hope you're right." I gently nipped the sensitive skin there. Inuyasha pressed his foot hard on the brake pedal. The car came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road.

I giggled and redid my seat belt.

"What... What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. He sounded angry but his flushed cheeks spoke for themselves.

"You know you liked it," I teased. He got redder and cast his eyes down.

"N-no, I didn't," he muttered. Oh my god, are you serious? He stuttered. Inuyasha stuttered. This day has been so weird. Next thing you know pigs will fly.

"Fine, then. I guess I won't do it again." I got him and he knows it. The cars behind us beeped. Yash cursed and roared the car back to life. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Ever again," I added for emphasis to let him think I was serious.

He kept looking at the road as if he hadn't heard me. I crossed my arms at him.

"Okay, okay. You win. I did, um, like it," he finally said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I grinned.

"Well, too bad 'cause I ain't repeating it, bitch." His rudeness returned. I rolled my eyes at him. We finally arrived at my house.

"You memorized my address?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I undid my seat belt. I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"No, I just, uh, have good memory," he replied, staring at me. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. I waited for him to answer but he kept on staring at me intensely. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well, um, we better go in," I laughed nervously. He didn't even blink. I swear I could hear the seconds ticking by.

"Um, Yash?" This was really strange. Why was he staring at me like that? Like... like... I don't even know how to put it in words! The silence stretched until I couldn't take it anymore.

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Kagome?" He was still gazing at me.

"Yeah?" He smiled and my breath got knocked out of me. His smile, a real smile, was like catching a glimpse of heaven.

"I _really_ like you," and with that he was out of the car and making his way towards my house. I got caught off guard and froze. That was so... so... wonderfully sweet.

"Hey, are you coming?" He was already at my front door, waiting for me.

"Um..." I was completely at loss of words.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we don't have all day." He smirked. I breathed in and closed my eyes at the memory. I breathed out and with that opened my eyes again.

I was going to have very happy dreams tonight.

"Coming!" And I got out of the car.

--

Once inside, Inuyasha insisted I went to bed to rest so I did. He made me tea and gave me some medication. He was really taking good care of me.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I feel so much better," I told him gratefully a couple of hours later. And I meant it. My head wasn't pounding anymore and I wasn't feeling dizzy or sick at all.

"I'm glad," he replied, his voice vibrating trough his chest, making me tingle. I had my head on his chest, listening to his lulling heartbeat. He had his chin on top of my head and his arm was on my waist. We were currently on my bed, both kind of dozing off.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, "Who knew you had a soft side?" I slightly looked up to his scrutinizing golden orbs. I could stare into them forever.

"You bring it out of me," he said softly. A scarlet red found my cheeks as I blushed deeply. His perfect mouth seemed closer than it was a second ago and I saw his lids droop at the same time his mouth covered mines. I let his mouth linger a while, enjoying the feel of his lips against mines, before kissing back. I brought one hand to his face and I tangled the other in his hair.

He grunted and moved on top of me. I accepted the weight of him happily. It made me feel safe, protected, complete. He used his strong arms to support himself and I circled my arms on his back. We finally broke away from our ever-lasting kiss, only to have him attack my mouth again. I sighed in pure bliss. These feelings, the feelings I had for him, were so strong; I felt like I was invincible. I could do anything, if I stayed by his side forever. I realized at this moment that I was quickly falling for him. I don't know how or when but I knew that if we kept being together I would love him. Scary thing was I _wanted _to love him. We were way past safe ground, at least to me, yet I wasn't afraid to let myself fall even if he wasn't there to catch me because I would anything to keep this wonderful feeling of being with him.

I raked my nails up and down his back through the thin layer of his T-Shirt. He made a sound that was a bit light a sigh and a growl. I smiled against his lips as I put one of my hands under his shirt and ran my hand down his muscled back. I gulped at the touch of his warm skin against mines. He left my mouth and I whimpered. My whimper turned into a soft sigh as he moved to my neck. He nibbled in a sensitive part that I didn't even know was sensitive and I bit my lip, hard. The coppery taste of blood was in my mouth but it didn't even matter. His lips were everywhere in a fever. My mouth. My jaw. My neck. My collarbone. I gasped as he gently bit a spot on my shoulder.

I blew air on his ear and he shuddered. My other hand was lost in the sea of his silvery mane. I pulled him closer to me. He tugged the hem of my shirt.

_Rrriiiiiiiiinnngggg_

Damn.

"Don't get that," Inuyasha said huskily in my ear. I nodded and hooked my legs around his waist. He swallowed hard. The phone rang three more time before it stopped. Our mouths found each other like magnets and I circled my arms on his neck, bringing him closer than he already was. It was so intense. Nothing can possibly interrupt our moment.

_Rrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg_

Well, except that. The sound made us jump and Yash's arms let go. His head fell on my chest. I blushed despite everything that had been going between us a few moments earlier. I groaned as Inuyasha rolled off of me and fell next to me on the bed.

"Hnn, you better get it," he muttered to me, his breathing ragged. I blushed again, knowing why his breathing was ragged.

_Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnggg_

I sat up and searched with my eyes for my phone. Once located on my desk, I clumsily made my way there, almost falling down, still feeling the effect of... um, what happened earlier.

"Hello?" I asked drowsily once I flipped my phone open.

"Where the _hell _are you?! Do you know how worried I freaking was? You go with Inuyasha to the nurse, _alone_, and finally, when class is over and I go to the nurse's office to check on you, guess what? You weren't there! And the nurse was all like, _'Oh, she left with the guy that accompanied her.' _What the fuck is wrong with you?!" My best friend's voice pierced the air in earsplitting accusations.

"May I remind you he's my boyfriend?" I squeaked in a small voice.

"Like I give a flying crap! He's the school biggest player for crying out loud! He could be taking advantage of you!" Thoughts of what had transpired between Inuyasha and I surfaced. My cheeks burned.

"Shut up!" I had meant to sound angry but the words came out awkward. I just _knew _she noticed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Did I interrupt you guys?" she asked, her tone totally changing. My silence sold me out.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me. You guys were having crazy monkey sex and I just interrupted you. Oh my god." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What?! It's not like that, you know I-"

"Un-huh. Sure. May I remind you that you've only dated for, like, a day." Her voice suddenly lost her amusement. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Oh god, she's right. What the hell am I doing? This isn't like me; to be all over the guy after only one day. Oh. My. God. It's official. I'm a tramp. I'm a huge ass slut. Oh my god.

"Don't worry about me," I told her, almost nervously. _Oh my god I'm a tramp, I'm a tramp, I'm a tramp, _I repeated in my head.

"O-kay," she said, meaning _'I'm dropping the subject but don't think I'll forget about it.' _"I was just looking out for you."

"I know." I glanced toward my bed; Inuyasha was staring at me. "Hey dude, I'm gonna go."

"Okay, Kit Kat. I won't let you keep loverboy waiting. Just remember what I told you. Love ya." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I flipped my phone closed and put it back on the desk.

"That was Sango, right?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah. She was just pissed that we left like that," I told him while walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"Doesn't she know I can take care of you?" he asked huskily, kissing my shoulder. I felt a tingly sensation but I pushed it aside.

"Yash, wait. Stop," I said, moving away from his touch. He looked at me confusingly.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Well... Um..." I took a deep breath. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

He laughed. "Chill Kagome, it's not like we're having sex or anything."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "But still! We've only been in one date, Inuyasha."

"I guess I've got mad skills for wooing young ladies," he chuckled.

"Would stop being so cocky? I'm trying to be serious here." I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Okay. Okay," he held up his arms in defeat. "Would you rather we take things slow?"

"Well, not slow-slow. More like slower than we're going right now," I told him. He grinned.

"Too bad. Now you'll have to wait to see my _smokin' bod_ naked." My eyes widened and I reddened three shades of red. He smirked at my shocked expression.

"Your body's not that great, you know..." I mumbled as a pathetic attempt to save my total humiliation. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?" he taunted.

"Yes really. Is that so hard to believ-" I never finished my sentence because he chose that moment to launch himself at me. My head fell softly on top of my bed's comforter while he straddled me, tickling me with all he might. I burst into fits of laughter.

"Say it. Say: _'Inuyasha, you have the hottest body ever,'_" he said, his hands tickling me everywhere.

"Never!" I yelled, laughing. He continued tickling me with all his might.

"Say it or I won't stop!" He smirked. I couldn't stand it. I was laughing so hard tears were traveling down my face. My stomach hurt from laughing too much and I had a cramp on my side.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Stop!" But he didn't.

"Say it, Kit Kat!" he said. I gasped for breath.

"INUYASHA, YOU HAVE THE HOTTEST BODY EVER!" I shouted. He stopped tickling me. I sat up, panting, trying hard to catch my breath.

"Why, thank you, Miss Higurashi," he smirked. I slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up," I pouted. What a butt munch... I stood up and dusted my pants, Inuyasha right on my heel.

"Sooooo... Um..." He scratched the back of his head. I stifled a giggled. He looked so cute when he was nervous, which, I might add, is not an everyday thing. Instead I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What's up?" He quickly averted his gaze before looking back at me.

"Well, uh, you weren't really mad yesterday about the whole, um, diary thing, right?" He smiled sheepishly. I internally laughed. Oh my god. It's bothering him! Ha-ha. I took half a second to think about what I was going to say. I mean, I couldn't straight out lie to him; he'll be suspicious. Had I been mad yesterday? Well, no. I had been completely _furious _with them. So I wouldn't really be lying if I said I wasn't mad.

"No, no. I wasn't mad," I told him, grinning sweetly, hoping I could fool him. He searched my face.

"Really?" he asked, the nervousness still there along with some doubt.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said. He was about to reply but I quickly shut him up by kissing him. My mouth had been gentle but the electricity that was there when our lips touched couldn't be ignored. He brought a hand to small back and another on the back of my head, tangling with my hair, as he brought me closer, deepening the kiss. I subconsciously moaned, my brain feeling fuzzy.

One of my hands was on his doggie ear, rubbing it gently, while the other was on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. He purred-_Can you believe it? He actually purred!_-and I found myself getting lost in the kiss.

I broke away feeling like the air had been sucked out of me.

"W-Wow..." I panted, trying to catch my breath. It had got to be one of the best kisses I've ever had in my life. Ever. But then again, Inuyasha has never been the mediocre type.

He smirked, trying to hide the fact that he had totally enjoyed the kiss. But his eyes said it all. They were a deep golden color, darker and more intense than his usual topaz eyes.

"Not bad for a girl who likes math," he teased. An idea popped in my head and for the second time today I had a confidence boost. Like the first time it happened, I took advantage of it (it's not everyday I actually feel daring around _the _Inuyasha.)

So I gave him a sexy look and a grin that I hoped screamed 'I want you!' before twirling a piece of my hair around my finger and saying in a low, husky voice: "There's a lot more where that came from." And with that, I winked at his gaped expression and strutted out the door, giving my step an extra bounce.

As soon as I was out of my room I became as red a tomato and gulped loudly. I may just have embarrassed myself for the rest of my life in front of my long time crush.

_What _was I thinking?

Is there something wrong with me? Wait. Don't answer that. Look at me! I'm talking to voices inside my head. Ugh. I have to stop doing that.

I gasped out loud.

I just totally and completely realized the mistake of my little show. Ugh. As if my humiliation wasn't enough already...

I groaned and slapped myself on the forehead. This was _my_ house and that was _my_ room. Where, exactly, was I going when I walked out of _my _room. I get it that I was trying to make a dramatic exit but seriously!

"Oh my god. I am _such _an idiot," I said, exasperatedly.

"I'd be more than happy to agree with that statement if I knew why you said it," a voice said behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"_Inuyasha!_ Dude, you almost scared me to death." I turned around, putting a hand on the accelerated beating of my heart.

"Almost? Aw, man," he smirked amusedly. He was leaning on my doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. I smacked him on his arm.

"Hey! That was mean!" I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"That was the point, Ms. Clueless. And stop looking at me like that!" He pointed an accusing finger at my face. I grinned before sticking out my bottom lip even more and giving him the puppy look.

"Ugh!" he growled exasperatedly before grabbing my face with both of his face and crushing his lips to mine. I stood there shocked for a moment, wide-eyed and unmoving. Finally, I realized what was happening and sighed into the kiss, closing my eyes. I could never get tired from his perfect lips. The lips I had been dreaming about for more than a year. And here I was; his lips frantically upon mine in a way I had never imagined.

A dream come true.

"Ahem." Oh my god. We broke away quickly and practically sprung ten feet away from each other as if one another had caught on fire.

"Uhh... Hi Mom." I scratched the back of my neck, completely embarrassed. My cheeks burned so much I thought I was going to be permanently red.

"Um... Eh... Hello Mrs. Higurashi... Uh... I... Um... I, uh, was just leaving," Inuyasha stammered; the cutest pink appearing on his cheeks. His eyes locked on me for a second and I understood. I nodded for him to go.

He tried to make a run for it.

"Not so fast young man," Mom scolded. He froze right on his tracks. He already was halfway down the stairs.

She suddenly grinned. "You can't be leaving without staying for dinner." _Dinner? _Wait what time was it? Did time actually fly away that fast?

Inuyasha looked at my mom like she had grown three heads. He seemed to have forgotten that my mother was very laid back on that stuff.

"Um, thank you. But I really should get going," he said hurriedly and before you knew it he was gone.

"What an interesting young man. Huh." She quickly gave me a thin-lipped smile without really acknowledging me and went back downstairs.

I leaned back on my doorway. Holy cow. What a day.

"Kagome! Your father and I are leaving for Los Angeles tonight," my mother yelled from downstairs.

What? But they just got here. I could feel the tears threatening to spill out.

"We'll be back sometime next week. Do whatever you want but don't crash the house. Your brother will be with Aunt Kimi so don't worry about babysitting. There's plenty of food in the fridge and I'm leaving money just in case." The tears were flowing by now.

They were never home. They never cared about me enough to realize how much it was hurting me. Souta was okay because he seemed more excited than sad when my parents left. He was always hanging out and doing whatever he wanted which is every pre-pubescent boy's dream.

I sniffled.

Oh god. Stop it. You're acting so immature. I swallowed the tears back and forced a smile on my face.

"Okay Mom!" I went back in my room and shook the negative thoughts away. Don't think about it... Don't think about it... Think about something happy... Like what happened with Inuyasha today. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a real smile. Yeah, that's it. Happy thoughts. Very happy thoughts.

**A/N: **Okay so yes it's been forever since I've updated and I'm truly sorry about that. Last chapter I said that this chapter was about the pranks Kagome and Sango were going to pull but the idea bunny came and messed with my head. Don't worry the pranks will happen. They just didn't happen in this chapter.

Leave me lots and lots of reviews because I love them. You're always welcomed to tell me how to improve my story; please feel free to comment (nicely.)

Anyways guys, let me know what you thought and review!!

**Frenchcubanita**


End file.
